Disruption
by FirestarAJ
Summary: Clark musste viel durchstehen und hat sich dadurch sehr verändert. Keiner erkennt ihn mehr wieder. Wird er den richtigen Weg wiederfinden? Oder wird er etwas sehr Dummes tun?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Lana und Clark saßen da und sahen sich nur an.

Lana fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, warum er niemals ehrlich mit ihr war. Wieder saß er ihr gegenüber und schwieg sich aus. Sagte nichts. Wich ihr aus.

War sie ihm nicht gut genug? Konnte man ihr etwa nicht vertrauen?

Sie hatte ihn noch nie enttäuscht, geschweige denn verraten! Und sie würde es auch niemals tun. Eher hätte sie ihr Leben gegeben. Doch das schien Clark nicht zu interessieren. Er war verschlossen und ausweichend, wie eh und je. Und auch ihre eindringliche Bitte, jetzt endlich reinen Tisch zu machen und ihrer Beziehung somit eine echte Chance zu geben, kam er nicht nach. Er schwieg und blickte ihr mittlerweile noch nicht einmal mehr in die Augen.  
Was war zwischen seinen Liebesschwüren und diesem Zeitpunkt nur schon wieder geschehen? Musste es denn wirklich jedes verfluchte Mal so enden? Gab es für sie Beide denn nie ein Happy end? Lana war wirklich der Meinung, dass sie sich dieses nach all den Jahren des Hick Hacks verdient hatten. Doch ganz offensichtlich lag ihr da wesentlich mehr daran, als ihm.

„Sag es mir, Clark! Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst und ich immer für dich da bin. Doch das kann ich nur, wenn ich alles weiß. Wir sind ein Paar", in Gedanken fügte sie ein kleines ‚noch' hinzu, „und Paare erzählen sich alles. Sie unterhalten sich und lösen ihre Probleme gemeinsam. Was ist das für eine Basis, die wir hier sonst haben?", fragte sie noch recht sanft. Doch in ihr brodelte es und ihr Entschluss stand nun endgültig fest.

Clark wusste darauf hin nichts mehr zu sagen. Stumm wie ein Fisch saß er da.

Für Lana war das Grund genug, nun wirklich sauer zu werden. Ihre großen Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Verletztheit und versprühten fast Funken.

Auch Clark erkannte das. Doch seine Reaktion darauf war mehr als nur fraglich und mit Sicherheit falsch.

„Versteh doch, Lana. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Du bist nicht stark genug…", sprach er.

Auf seinem Gesicht war nicht im Geringsten zu erkennen, ob ihm das hier gerade schwer fiel oder es ihm einfach völlig egal war.

Einer jedoch war das ganz und gar nicht egal. Auch wenn Clark ihre große und vielleicht einzige Liebe war, so war sie doch nicht bereit, sich selbst dafür aufzugeben. Sich ständig zurückzustellen, nur weil er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte.

Er hatte es ja noch nicht einmal versucht. Zumindest nicht, dass es ihr aufgefallen wäre. Selbst nach dem Tod seines Vaters hatte er nicht bei ihr Halt und Trost gesucht, wie sie es für ein Paar normal empfunden hätte. Nein. Er kehrte ihr mehr und mehr den Rücken und stieß sie stetig weiter von sich, ohne dabei Rücksicht auf sie zu nehmen.

Und nun dieser Satz… _Sie_ war nicht stark genug? Musste sie sich das wirklich sagen lassen? Sie, die ein Cafe leitete, als sie noch zur Schule ging. Sie, die ohne ihre Eltern hatte aufwachsen müssen. Sie, die all das bewältigt hatte und nun studierte. Nein, sie war nicht schwach! Und das würde ihr ein Clark Kent mit Sicherheit nicht einreden!

Nun sprühten ihre Rehaugen nur so vor verletztem Stolz und Leidenschaft. Ihr Temperament trat in vollem Maße an die Oberfläche und machte sich Luft. Nichts in ihr wollte das auf sich sitzen lassen. Und auch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es jetzt, an diesem Punkt, ein Ende geben musste. Basta!

„_Ich_ bin nicht stark genug für _dich_? Mein Lieber, ich bin stark. Sehr stark. Stärker, als du es je sein wirst.", sagte sie in einem stillen und zischenden Ton. Fest sah sie ich in die Augen. Ein letztes Mal, so nahm sie sich in diesem Moment vor. Auch wenn ihr Herz in dieser Sekunde eine kleinen Riss erhielt.

Bedacht auf jede Bewegung, stand sie auf. Sie ließ ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers zu verstehen, dass hier vor ihm nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen stand, sondern eine Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte und der sich niemand in den Weg stellen würde. Ihr Kopf war hoch erhoben und keine Träne war in diesem Moment in ihrem Blick.

„Nur wirst du niemals wieder von dieser Stärke profitieren, Clark Kent." Sie betonte seinen Namen auf jene abfallende Weise, wie es nur eine Frau konnte, die man über eine geraume Zeit zum Narren gehalten, ausgenutzt und seelisch Missbraucht hatte.

Sie ging zu der Treppe des Lofts und hielt keinen Moment inne. Sie drehte sich nicht wieder um oder sagte noch etwas. Nein, sie ging einfach nur. Nicht schnell, nicht langsam, aber mit einer Würde, die sie noch schöner erscheinen ließ.

Sie verließ die Scheune und stieg in ihren Wagen. Zum letzten Mal würde sie diese Farm sehen. Sie hatte nicht vor, jemals hierhin zurückzukehren.

Clark sah Lana nach. War es das was er gewollt hatte? Er hatte es provoziert und er hatte es nicht verhindert. Nur wusste er nicht, ob er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, zu kämpfen oder einfach das Interesse an der brünetten Schönheit verloren hatte. Vielleicht eine Mischung… Jedoch war das jetzt völlig egal, denn Lana war gegangen. Ihr Blick, ihre Mimik und ihre Körpersprache hatten für sich gesprochen. Sie würde niemals zu ihm zurückkehren. Das war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Er neigte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an die Decke des Lofts. Und trotz, dass ihn gerade seine Freundin verlassen hatte, dachte er an nichts. An absolut nichts. Sein Kopf war völlig leer. Langsam ließ er sich aus der sitzenden Position in eine liegende gleiten. Diese Nacht würde er hier auf dem Sofa verbringen. Er wollte nicht ins Haus und dort seiner weinenden Mutter über den Weg laufen.

Lana war schon fast bei ihrem Wohnheim in Metropolis angekommen, als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war.

Als sie die Farm verlassen hatte, war sie einfach nur erschüttert gewesen. Sie hatte das Radio eingeschaltet und einen ruhigen Sendern eingestellt. Dann hatte Lana den sanften Tönen gelauscht und dabei an nichts gedacht. Ihr Kopf war so mit Verarbeiten beschäftigt, dass es ihr vorkam, als sei er leer. Dabei war er nur ausgelastet.

Auch hatte nicht ihr Kopf das erste Signal gegeben, dass ihr eine Ahnung verlieh, in welches Loch sie nun fallen würde. Nein, ihr Herz hatte das übernommen. Es hatte diese Aufgabe schon gleich nach verlassen der Scheune an sich gerissen. Doch Lana konnte es mit der sanften Musik und dem beschäftigten Kopf überlisten. Dass das nicht ewig funktionieren konnte, war ihr klar. Doch es kam so plötzlich… Dieser Stich, der einem den Atem raubte. Der einen mit einem Schlag in die Realität und aus dem Schutzvakuum herausholte. Der Stich, der einen aufkeuchen ließ und einem die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Lana hielt am Straßenrand an. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren bezaubernden Augen und rannen die Wangen hinab. Sie rannen und es war schon jetzt klar, dass ihrem Weg noch unzählige folgen würden. Das trügerische Herz raste und ließ sie schnell atmen.

Die Gedanken brachen plötzlich alle heraus und wollten nach Lana schlagen. Und da war er, der Moment, vor dem sie sich so gefürchtet hatte. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte die Szene in der Scheune ihre Gedanken und brannte sich für ewig in ihre Erinnerung ein. Nie wieder würde sie diesen Moment loswerden. Nie.

Auch wenn Lana es nicht hatte glauben wollen, es war möglich noch mehr zu weinen. Sie war unfähig noch irgendetwas zu erkennen oder jemanden wahr zu nehmen. In diesem Wagen waren nur noch die grausame Szene und sie. Und die Szene gewann stetig an Kraft, während sie nur auf das Lenkrad sank und laut aufschluchzte.

„WARUM?", weinte sie und konnte selbst dieses kleine Wörtchen nur mit Müh und Not herauspressen.

Sie musste heim. Sie wollte heim. So schnell wie möglich.

Sie riss sich so weit zusammen, dass sie durch den Schleier aus Tränen wieder etwas sehen konnte und fuhr dann zum Wohnheim. Schnell stieg sie aus und rannte schon fast zu ihrem und Chloes Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese da war, aber sie hoffte es. Denn sie wollte jetzt eigentlich nicht alleine sein. Mit Tränenverschmiertem Gesicht und blutunterlaufenen Augen stürmte sie das Zimmer.

Chloe blickte von ihren Ideen für eine atemberaubende Story auf.

„Du bist aber früh…" weiter kam die Blondine nicht, denn sie sah, wie Lana dar stand. Schnell stand sie auf und eilte zu ihr. Ohne eine Frage zu stellen, nahm sie sie in den Arm und drückte sie.

Für Lana war das der Moment in dem ihr Herz endgültig brach und nur noch ein schwarzes Loch zurück blieb. Hier bei Chloe konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen oder zurückhalten. Hier ließ sie alles raus.

„Es ist aus!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Chloe glaubte erst ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Doch ein blick auf Lana sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte und es die Wahrheit war. Doch wie das jetzt? Sie wusste ja, dass Clark seit dem Tod seines Vaters anders war und dass er und Lana Probleme hatten, doch dass es gleich so kravierend enden würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Sie führte die Freundin zu ihrem Bett und setzte sie darauf. Dann griff sie auf den Nachtisch nach den Taschentüchern und reichte Eins an Lana. Sanft und beruhigend strich sie ihr übers Haar. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr jetzt keine Fragen stellen konnte. Das wäre zu viel für sie gewesen. So wischte Chloe Lana nur den nicht enden wollenden Tränenstrom von den Wangen und war einfach für sie da.

Lana war froh über Chloes Taktgefühl und dass sie ihr keine Fragen stellte, die sie jetzt nur noch mehr zum Weinen gebracht hätten. So war es besser. Sie war nicht alleine, musste ihre Gefühle nicht verstecken und konnte sich sicher sein, verstanden zu werden. Sachte lehnte sie sich gegen Chloe, als diese sie in den Arm nahm. Nach und nach versiegten die Tränen. Nicht, weil der Schmerz nachließ, sondern einfach, weil Lana keine Kraft und keine Tränen mehr hatte. Sie war erschöpft, wie nach einem Dauerlauf und ihre Glieder waren mindestens genauso schwer. Ihre Wangen waren hochrot und erhitzt und ihre Augen brannten wie die Hölle selbst.

Chloe merkte, wie Lana in ihrem Arm schwer wurde. Sachte legte sie sie hin und setzte sich neben sie.

Lana rollte sich sofort wie ein kleines Kind auf der Seite ein und rutschte eng zu Chloe.

Diese hörte nicht auf ihrer Freundin über den Kopf und die Wangen zu streicheln. Beruhigend gleichmäßige Bewegungen, die einem das Gefühl von Sicherheit gaben.

So auch Lana, die unter dieser wohltuenden Prozedur langsam aber sicher ruhiger wurde und sich ein wenig entspannte. Ihr Kopf war wieder leer. Doch dieses Mal nicht, weil er so viel arbeitete, sondern weil er wusste, dass sie nun nur ein wirklich brauchte: Ruhe. Ihre Augen waren von dem vielen Salzwasser nicht nur gerötete und die Lider geschwollen. Nein. Ihre Augen waren auch müde. Sie hatten heute Abend so viel Leid ertragen müssen. So viel sehen müssen. Und sie hatten zum letzten Mal in die Augen Clarks geblickt…

Kurz darauf war Lana eingeschlafen und Chloe deckte sie zu. Sie tat ihr so unsagbar leid. Auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, was vorgefallen war.

Kurz überlegte sie ob sie zu Clark fahren sollte, entschied sich aber gegen diese Option, weil sie Lana nicht alleine lassen wollte. So kramte sie nur ihr Handy hervor und rief ihn an. Lange ließ sie läuten und versuchte es dann gleich noch einmal, doch es blieb beim selben Ergebnis: Clark ging nicht ans Telefon. Das hieß, dass er wieder einmal niemanden sehen wollte. Wie so oft. Meist raste er dann durch die Gegend und war für niemanden erreichbar. Chloe schüttelte über so ein unreifes Verhalten nur den Kopf und legte ihr Handy wieder weg. In letzter Zeit verstand auch sie Clark nicht mehr und hatte den Bezug zu ihm ein wenig verloren. Es schien, als würden alle erwachsen, nur er blieb auf der Strecke. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er das noch in den Griff bekam und endlich die Realität anerkannte. Und die sah für Chloe im Moment so aus, dass Clark Lana wieder einmal verletzt hatte, sie zurückgestoßen hatte. Ihr Reporterinstinkt sagte ihr, dass Lana dieses Mal nicht zurückkehren würde. Was Clark auch versuchen würde…

Chloe setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und widmete sich ihren Notizen. Doch lange konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Zu sehr hatte sie das alles gerade aufgewühlt.

Deshalb beschloss sie, ins Bett zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass der nächste Tag nicht noch mehr böse Überraschungen mit sich bringen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die Nacht hatte es in sich. Lana weinte im Schlaf und fand keine wirkliche Ruhe. Die Bilder der Geschehnisse gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Im Traum durchlebte sie die Szene immer und immer wieder.

Chloe hatte hilflos dagelegen und Lanas Schluchzen vernommen. Sie wollte sie nicht wecken, denn wach würde es für sie nicht leichter sein.

So ersehnte sie sich nur den Morgen und war auch als erste wach und im Badezimmer. Sie musste los. Das behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Lana in dieser Situation alleine zu lassen, erschien ihr falsch. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte einen Termin. Und den musste sie einhalten. Schließlich wollte sie die Story haben, damit sie beim Daily Planet endlich vorankam. Chloe warf einen langen Blick auf Lana, die nun doch noch ein wenig ruhiger geworden war. Kurz entschlossen rief sie ihre Cousine Lois an.

Lois lag noch im Bett. Sie war die Nacht zuvor auf einer mächtig heißen Party gewesen und hatte sich, als sie nach Hause kam, einfach nur aufs Bett fallen lassen. Zu mehr war sie auch nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen. Nur ihre Schuhe hatte sie im liegen noch von den Füßen gestreift. Dann war sie platt, wie sie war, eingeschlafen.

Nun jedoch wurde sie durch einen schrecklich schrillen Ton geweckt, der ihr ziemlich weh in den Ohren tat. Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge und schielte auf ihren Nachttisch. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrem Wecker, der ihr sagte, dass es eine verdammt unchristliche Zeit war, zu ihrem Handy. Entnervt griff sie danach und nahm den Anruf an.

„Ja?"

„Lois? Hier ist Chloe. Du musst zu mir kommen." fiel Chloe sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. Sie hatte keine Zeit und wusste, das Lois morgens um diese Uhrzeit nur sehr langsam in die Gänge kam. Da war ein Befehlston, wie ihn ihr Vater immer an den Tag legte, genau das Richtige.

Lois schüttelte leicht den Kopf um doch noch ein wenig wacher zu werden.

„Chloe, was um Himmels Willen verleitet dich dazu, mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf zu reißen!" fragte sie böse.

Chloe seufzte.

„Zum einen ist es 8Uhr morgens und nicht mitten in der Nacht und zum anderen muss ich dir sagen, dass es Lana nicht gut geht. Sie hat sich gestern von Clark getrennt.", antwortete Chloe und wusste, dass sie Lois damit erst einmal mundtot machen würde. Das hieß bei ihrer Cousine ja schon einiges. So konnte sie gleich fortfahren:

„Hör zu. Ich hab einen wichtigen Termin mit einem potentiellen Interviewpartner. Den darf ich nicht verpassen. Ich will aber auch nicht, das Lana alleine ist. Also beweg deinen Zuckerarsch aus den Feder, besorg was zum Frühstück und tanz hier an.", befahl sie Lois.

Diese musste sich erst einmal fangen. Lana und Clark getrennt? Diesmal womöglich sogar endgültig?  
"Ich komme." Antwortete sie nun Chloe und legte auf. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und huschte ins Badezimmer. Seit sie wieder in Metropolis wohnte, hatte sie sich nicht so wirklich eingelebt. Noch immer stand die Kartons im Raum und versperrten ihr den Weg zu der ein oder anderen Schublade.

Chloe starrten einen Moment lang böse das Handy in ihrer Hand an. Da hatte sie Lois endlich munter und dann würgte sie sie so ab. Das war nicht die feine englische Arte, aber die hatte sie ja eigentlich von ihrer Cousine auch nicht erwartet. Sie lächelte leicht und setze sich an ihren Schreibtisch um ihre Notizen so lange noch einmal durchzugehen, bis Lois da war.

Nachdem Lois so aussah, dass sie sich der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Wohnheim, wo Lana und Chloe residierten. Auf dem Weg hielt sie noch an einer Bäckerei und besorge Croissants. Die würden reichen, denn so wie sie das mit den Trennungen kannte, hatte man Tage darauf nicht wirklich Appetit. Sie packte alles auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr das letzte Stück zum Wohnheim. Sie ging mit ihrem Errungenschaften zu dem Zimmer der Freundinnen und klopfte an.

Chloe blickte auf. Lois war schnell gewesen. Verdammt schnell. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

„Cousinchen. Schnell warst du.", begrüßte Chloe sie.

„Du hast ja auch einen echten Notruf abgesetzt.", antwortete Lois und zog eine Braue hoch. Ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte, als sie das Zimmer schwungvoll betrat. Sie blieb vor Lanas Bett stehen und betrachtete sie im Schlaf. Sie sah so schon sehr schlecht aus. Es musste ihr sehr zugesetzt haben.

„Komm mit raus.", sprach Chloe und zog sie mit sich auf den kleinen Balkon.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was genau vorgefallen ist. Aber sei einfach für sie da.", gab Chloe Lois Anweisungen.

Lois blickte beleidigt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich habe dich oft genug getröstet, wenn dir Clark einmal mehr einen stich versetzt hatte. Da wird ich auch mit Lana fertig." Entgegnete sie leicht gereizt, nahm Chloe ihre Worte aber nicht übel.

„Mach dich auf den Weg, Karla Kolumna!" grinste Lois ihre Cousine an und schob sie Richtung Tür.

„Ich schaffe das, sei dir sicher."

Chloe blickte noch einmal zu Lana und drängte ihr schlechtes Gewissen zurück. Sie wusste, dass Lana sie verstehen würde und nicht wollen würde, dass sie ihren Termin verpasst. Und mit Lois war sie ja nicht völlig alleine.

„Ich beeile mich. Bey.", verabschiedete sie sich und ging.

Die Übriggebliebene schloss die Tür und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der am Fenster stand. Das Zimmer war sporadisch eingerichtet, wie das Studentenzimmer so an sich hatten. Außer 2 Betten, 2 Schreibtischen, Schränken und 2 Sesseln, stand in dem Zimmer nichts. Mal von den Bücherregalen an den Wänden abgesehen. Dass man sich hier wohl fühlen konnte, verstand Lois nicht. Sie hatte immer versucht so wenig Zeit, wie nur möglich in ihren damaligen Räumlichkeiten zu verbringen. Leider verbrachte sie so auch sehr wenig Zeit beim Lernen und erst Recht an der Uni. Sie hoffte, dass sich das, nun da sie sich eine kleine Wohnung genommen hatte, besser verlaufen würde. Zumindest war sie viel motivierter, fühlte sich jedoch auch sehr einsam.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Was nun wichtig war, war Lana. Sie wusste, wie sehr sie junge Frau Clark geliebt hatte. Sie hatte oft über Macken seinerseits hinweggesehen.

Lana regte sich leicht. Noch schlief sie, doch sie war schon am Aufwachen. Gedanken an Clark und wie er ihr ein Messer ins Herz jagte, prägten die Letzten Gedanken, bevor sie die Augen auf machte und schon wieder Tränen darin waren. Mit einem Schlag war sie hell wach und setzte sich auf. Ihr Herz schlug schwer gegen ihre Brust und ihr Atme ging rasselnd. Ihre Augen brannten noch immer und waren von einem Schleier überzogen, den sie sich erst einmal wegwische musste. Kräftig rieb sie ihre Augen. Dann blickte sie umher und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war. Lana nahm nun Lois wahr und wunderte sich einen kleinen Moment.

Lois hatte wahrgenommen, dass Lana sich bewegte und hatte sich im Sessel nach vorne gebeugt und die Ellenbogen auf die Beine abgestützt. Sie musterte die Brünette aufmerksam.

„Guten Morgen, Lana." Begrüßte sie sie mit sanfter Stimme und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Guten Morgen, Lois." Antwortete Lana nur halbherzig. Sie war einfach zu down, um sich nun auf die Freundin zu konzentrieren.

„Wo ist Chloe?", hängte sie die nächste Frage an.

„Sie hatte einen wichtigen Termin. Es tut ihr Leid, dass sie nicht bleiben konnte.", gab Lois alles wahrheitsgemäß weiter. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu Lana aufs Bett gesetzte. Freundschaftlich strich sie ihr eine wilde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie hat mich angerufen und mich hergebeten, weil sie nicht wollte, dass du alleine bist.", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte ein strahlendes Gesicht zu machen. Es misslang. Kläglich. Zu sehr hatte sich in der Zeit, in der sie gewartete hatte, bis Lana aufwachte, ein Bild von Clark in ihrem Kopf gefestigt, das sie nun nicht mehr herausbekam.

„Hat… hat Chloe dir gesagt, was vorgefallen ist?", fragte Lana zaghaft und blickte unter sich. Ihr behagte der Gedanke, dass alle wussten, dass sie sich von Clark getrennt hatte, nicht.

Lois schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat mir nur gesagt, das du und Clark wohl Streit hatte und dass es dir deswegen nicht gut geht.", verbog Lois ein wenig die Wahrheit, damit es Lana besser ging.

Sofort breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der brünetten Schönheit auch ein etwas erleichterter Ausdruck aus. Jedoch nur bis zu dem Gedanken an Clark und den gestrigen Abend. Sie seufzte. Ihr Herz war so schwer und sie fragte sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Hätte sie ihn vielleicht nicht so bedrängen dürfen? Hätte sie ihm mehr Freiraum geben müssen? All diese fragen, die ihr den Kopf schon wieder so schwer machten, ergaben einfach keinen Sinn. Nicht im Moment.

Lois sah, wie ihre Freundin litt. Doch sie wollte sie nicht zum reden drängen, sondern wollte warten, bis Lana von selbst zu ihr kam und ihr das Herz ausschüttete. Bis dorthin wollte sie ihr einfach nur das Gefühl geben, dass sie für sie da war.

Eigentlich waren Lana und sie nie so gut befreundet gewesen. Klar, sie mochten sich, aber irgendwie hatte Lois immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Antipartie, die Clark für sie empfand, sich auch auf Lana übertrug. Doch nach einer Weile hatte sich dieses Gefühl gelegt. Vielleicht war Clark auch dabei ein wenig auf der Strecke geblieben. Doch das war Lois egal. Sie empfand Lana als eine gute Freundin und sie war ihr mehr Wert, als jeder Kerl.

„Ich habe uns Croissants und Marmelade besorgt. Einen Kaffee habe ich auch schnell aufgesetzt. Du weißt ja, da habe ich Erfahrung drin.", zwinkerte sie Lana zu.

Eigentlich war dieser nicht wirklich nach etwas zu Essen. Aber Kaffee hörte sich sehr verlockend an. So nickte sie. Während Lois aufstand und den Kaffee bereitete, saß Lana aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Die Decke lag noch immer über ihren schlanken Beinen und ihre Hände darauf. Ohne ihr zutun, trieb es heiße Tränen in ihre Augen. Stumm und unauffällig liefen diese über ihre Wangen. Sie liefen weiter an ihrem Kinn entlang und tropften schließlich auf die decke. Die Decke, die sie mit ihren zu Fäusten geballten Händen zusammenknüllte.

Lois drehte sich in diesem Moment zu Lana und wollte sie lächelnd fragen, ob sie ihr Croissant mit oder ohne Marmelade wollte, als ihr auffiel wie die junge Frau da saß. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihr und kniete sich vor ihr Bett. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Lana z beruhigen. Doch sie verzweifelte fast daran.

„Wir hatten keinen Streit. Nein, ich habe ihn verlassen.", schluchzte Lana plötzlich los.

Dass das mit dem Herz ausschütten so plötzlich kommen würde, hatte Lois sich auch nicht erahnen wollen. Innerlich hatte sie gehofft, dass sie bis dahin schon wusste, was sie dann tun sollte. Doch nun saß sie dem ganzen mehr als hilflos gegenüber und wusste nicht weiter. Sie versuchte sich zu überlegen, wie Chloe in dieser Situation wohl reagieren würde und auch, was Lana zu ihr sagen würde. Aber nichts passte auf sie. Sie war nicht dieser extrem einfühlsame Typ. Sie war eher der Sprücheklopfer. Doch ob das jetzt gerade passte?

Lana drückte sich an Lois und suchte die Nähe der Freundin, die ihr diese nur zu gerne gewehrte. Warum das alles nur? Sie verstand es nicht.

„Ich… ich konnte nicht mehr. Diese ständigen Geheimnisse und dieses Misstrauen, das ich verspürte. Das war einfach zu viel für mich.", fing sie an zu erzählen. Lois schnappte sich ein Taschentuch und reichte es Lana. Dann hörte sie aufmerksam zu, wie ihr alles erzählt wurde.

Lois hörte Lana aufmerksam zu. Sie wollte ihr beistehen und ihr helfen. Ihr eventuellgut zureden, wie es Chloe getan hätte. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Das war nicht sie. Dieses fürsorgliche Getue lag ihr einfach nicht. Dafür hätte sie sich verbiegen müssen und das hätte Lana kein Stück weiter gebracht.

Trotzdem ließ Lois Lana ausreden und hört auch wirklich zu. Die deprimierte Schöne endete in einem großen Schluchzen. Und auch Lois musste erst schlucken, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Dann jedoch kam es umso dicker.

„Hör mal, Lana. Willst du meine ganz ehrliche Meinung hören? Unverblümt und gerade heraus?" fragte sie die verweinte, junge Frau.

Lana nickte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob ihr gefallen würde, was Lois ihr sagte. Würde sie ihr die Schuld geben?

Lois holte tief Luft, dann legte sie los:

„Du solltest dich nicht kremen. Er ist es in keinster Weise wert! Um Himmels Willen, es handelt sich hier doch nicht um Brad Pitt, sondern jediglich um einen Farmerjungen, dessen Kleidungsstil mehr als zu wünschen übrig lässt." Wetterte Lois und machte dazu die passenden, theatralischen Handbewegungen, die ihren Worten noch mehr Ausdruck verliehen.

„Clark Kent ist weder besonders intelligent, noch besonders charmant. Klar er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber in der Hülle ist es leer.", fuhr sie fort und sah Lana eindringlich an.

„Ich meine, überleg dir doch einmal genauer: für alles was er tut braucht er die Erlaubnis seiner Eltern. Mit allem rennt er zu seiner Mummy und bettelt um eine Lösung. Er ist unfähig für sich selbst Einzustehen und hat eine beschissene Menschenkenntnis. Der erkennt einen guten Menschen doch noch nicht einmal auf 100km!", tat Lois ihre Meinung nun in vollem Maße kund. Sie hatte keine Lust, damit hinter dem Berg zu halten.

„Und nicht nur das, nein! Er wechselt seine Meinung wie seine Unterhosen. Jede Minute hat er eine andere Idee, einen anderen Plan. Er weiß ganz einfach nicht, was er will.", schloss sie ihre Rede. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie war erhitzt.

Lana starrte die Frau mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich alles gesagt?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? In Lana wuchs ein wenig das Verlangen, ihren langjährigen Freund in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Jungs sind Mädchen einfach in der Entwicklung ein wenig hinterher. Das wird noch…" startete sie einen Versuch, Lois in die Parade zu fahren.

Doch es misslang. Lois hatte für diese Aussage nur ein böses Lachen über.

„Lana, red dir das doch nicht ein! Klar, es stimmt, dass Jungs den Mädels hinterherhinken. Aber denk' doch Mal nach! Clark ist nicht mehr in der Pubertät. Er ist erwachsen. Er geht aufs Collage. Nix da fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahre! Das sind seine Anlagen. Er wird sich nicht großartig verändern!", sagte sie mit voller Überzeugung.

Lana sah Lois weiter stumm an. Doch die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Kopf fingen an zu laufen und ihre Gedanken verzahnten sich ineinander. Sie musste zugeben, dass in Lois Worten eine Menge Wahrheit steckten. Sie hatte es zwar auf eine Art und Weise gesagt, die Lana nicht lag, aber doch hatte sie irgendwie Recht. Clark war in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich erwachsener geworden. Aber das hätte Lana noch nicht einmal wirklich gestört. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er ihr einfach nicht vertraute, dass er immer das Gefühl gab, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte. Genau das war es, was Lana nicht mehr wollte. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf. Doch dieses Mal, weil die Erkenntnis einfach erdrückend war.

„Lana. Wein nicht. Lass ihn nicht noch so gewinnen.", sagte Lois und legte ihre Hand fest auf den Arm der Freundin.

„Du bist eine hübsche, intelligente, junge Frau. Du hast es nicht nötig einem Typen hinterher zu weinen, der dich mies behandelt hat. Glaub mir. Sieh nach vorne. Genieß deine Freiheit und warte, bis dir der Richtige über den Weg läuft.", schlug Lois Lana vor und grinste sie an.

Lana war noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Aber Lois Vorschlag hörte sich in ihren Ohren weitaus besser an, als sich Tage oder Wochen lang die Augen aus dem Kopf zu weinen. Mit viel Anstrengung schaffte sie es, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen.

„Danke, Lois. Du hilfst mir wirklich."

„Nichts zu danken.", erwiderte Lois. Sie war sich nur noch nicht sicher, was Chloe zu ihrer Aktion sagen würde. Denn Chloe lag eindeutig auch Clark am Herzen. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als Lana.

„So, und nun lass uns die Croissants vernichten. Die riechen einfach köstlich.", lenkte Lois das Thema auf etwas belangloses.

Clark saß wie immer in seinem kleinen Separee und blickte durch das Fenster hinaus. Hier hatte er die Nacht verbracht. Hier würde er auch den Tag verbringen.

Das Klingeln seines Handys hatte er ignoriert. Es konnte nur Chloe sein. Lana würde ihn vorerst nicht anrufen. Und dafür war er auch dankbar.

Alleine der Gedanke an Lana ließ in ihm Übelkeit aufsteigen. Sein Magen rebellierte bei der Erinnerung an sie.

Sie war schuld. Nur sie.

Wütend Schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen den Fensterrahmen und sah ihn in Splittern zu Boden fallen.

Wie hatte diese Frau ihn nur so lange blenden können? Warum hatte er es nicht früher gesehen und etwas unternommen?

Lana sah aus, wie eine nette und harmlose Person. Doch in Wirklichkeit zog sie das Unheil an. Niemand, der mit ihr länger zusammen war, konnte glücklich werden. Jeden kostete etwas. Manche starben einfach, wie es das Schicksal von Whitney gewesen war. Manche wurden auch verrückt. Wenn er da nur an Jason dachte.

Und ihn hatte es seinen Vater gekostet… Ja, er gab Lana die Schuld daran. Der Moment, in dem er sich entschlossen hatte, ihr zu vertrauen, war der Moment, in dem er das Todesurteil seines Vaters unterschrieb. Um ihr erbärmliches Leben zu retten, hatte er riskiert, jemand anderen zu verlieren. Dafür verfluchte er sich und sie. Vor allem sie.

Desto mehr er darüber grübelte, desto schneller steigerte er sich in diese Hassgefühl hinein. Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken und er wollte auch nicht.

„Dafür wirst du büßen Lana Lang…"

Zwar war ihre Cousine schnell gewesen, aber dennoch war Chloe verdammt spät dran. Sie raste mit ihrem Beatle über den Highway. Endlich kam die ersehnte Ausfahrt nach Smallville und sie bog mit quietschenden Reifen hinein.

Sie drückte das Gaspedal voll durch und hoffte, dass nicht ausgerechnet heute irgendwo eine Verkehrkontrolle darauf wartete, sie zu haschen.

Doch ausnahmsweise hatte sie Glück und es stellte sich ihr niemand in den Weg.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Lana und Clark. Sie hatte nicht noch einmal versucht ihn zu erreichen. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nach dem Gespräch bei ihm vorbei zu schauen. Doch vorher musste sie ihre Gedanken sortieren und auf das Thema ausrichten.

Schon eine Weile hatte sie sich überlegt, welche sie ihm stellen wollte.

Chloe musste grinsen. Sie machte sich Gedanken, was sie ihn fragen würde? Hatte sich seit der Zeit bei der Torch denn so viel verändert? Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war eine andere Welt beim Daily Planet.

Sie hatte nicht mehr alles in der Hand und musste mehr als einmal Zugeständnisse machen. Dort war sie einfach nur eine Angestellte, nichts Besonderes. Nur ihre Fähigkeiten wurden mehr belächelt, denn geachtet. Das nervte sie und sie musste sich bisher mehr als einmal beherrschen, um nicht alles hinzuwerfen.

Journalismus machte ihr dort nicht mehr so viel Spaß, wie noch zuvor auf der Highschool. Sie war nur noch ein kleines Licht und keine rasende Reporterin mehr, wie Lois sie nur zu gerne betitelte. Verriet sie sich, wenn sie über Hundeschauen und Backwettbewerbe berichtete? Oder war das nun mal das Los eines jeden Reporters, wenn er in den Beruf einstieg?

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Sie war nicht glücklich. Wirklich nicht. Doch es musste weiter gehen.

Gerade bog sie in die Einfahrt des Anwesens ein und fuhr Richtung Haus.

Vielleicht würde das ihre Chance auf ihren Durchbruch sein. Eine Serie. Eine spannende Serie. Und vielleicht würde sie etwas herausfinden, was sie als Sensationsreporterin voranbrachte.

Das Schloss kam langsam hinter den Bäumen des Parks zum Vorschein. Nun hieß es, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Berichtsserie über ihn für sein Image nur von Vorteil sein konnte.

Chloe parkte den wagen vor Lex Haus und stieg aus. Wieder einmal musste sie einen langen Blick auf die atemberaubende Fassade des Schlosses werfen, bevor sie zur Tür ging und klingelte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde Chloe von einem Butler geöffnet.

„sie wünschen?", fragte dieser.

„Ich habe einen Termin mit Mr. Luther.", entgegnete Chloe und versuchte selbstbewusst drein zu schauen.

Der Butler nickte und ließ sie eintreten.

„Ich werde sie zu Mr. Luther führen.", sagte der Diener steif und deutet Chloe, ihm zu folgen.

Chloe zog eine Braue hoch und blickte irritiert. Sie war schon mehr als einmal hier gewesen und nie war dieser Typ so höflich. Meist sagte er, wo Lex sich befand und sie ging hin. Aber heute war irgendwie alles anders. Nur fragte sie sich, wieso der ganze Terz. Doch sie folgte dem Mann ohne etwas in diese Richtung verlauten zu lassen.

Schnell waren sie an der Tür zu Lex Büro angelangt. Der Butler klopfte an und öffnete eine Spalt, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem kurzen Diener und verschwand.

Chloe blickte ihm ungläubig nach, öffnete dann aber die Tür und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Lex!" begrüßte sie den alten Bekannt, wie immer.

Doch dieser schaute nicht drein, wie immer. Er saß steif an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Chloe unfreundlich entgegen. Sie verstand es nicht… Wo war der Lex, der aufstand, wenn sie eintrat und sie begrüßte?

„Chloe. Komm gleich zur Sache, ich habe wenig zeit." Fuhr er die Blondine an und blickte noch immer auf seinen Laptop.

War Lex wieder durchgedreht? Stand er unter Drogen? Oder war sein Sexualleben auf dem Tiefststand? Klar, sie hatte sich nicht immer einwandfrei mit Lex verstanden. Sie vertraute ihm nicht zu 100. Doch das war nach den Geschehnissen den letzten Monaten auch kein Wunder. Lex hatte sich das ein oder andere Mal durchaus nicht wirklich menschenfreundlich verhalten. Und auch seine Loyalität gegenüber Clark hatte nachgelassen.

Chloe musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie Lex verstehen konnte. Sie selbst hatte Clark schon mehr entgegengebracht. Doch es traf sie noch immer, dass er ihr nicht von sich aus gesagt hatte, was mit ihm los war. Beziehungsweise, welche Kräfte er hatte und wo er wirklich herkam. Also warum sollte es Lex, der schon eine Menge für Clark getan hatte, es anders gehen? Er hatte ihm stets geholfen und immer nur Ausflüchte statt antworten bekommen. Dass er da anfing nachzuforschen war ja wohl klar. Und auch sie hatte ja Nachforschungen angestellt um etwas herauszufinden. Warum also mit zweierlei Maß messen?

„Kurz? Du scheinst mir heute recht kurz angebunden zu sein.", antwortete die Reporterin mit einem schiefen Lächeln. So recht wusste sie nicht mit der Situation umzugehen.

„Du bist wegen einem Interview hier. Und ich behandele Reporter grundsätzlich nicht freundlich und habe auch kein Interesse daran, mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihnen zu verbringen. Heute bist du für mich nicht die alte Bekannte Chloe, sondern ein Schreiberling, der mir mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes will.", erklärte sich Lex. Schon das war ihm zu wieder. Er wollte nicht so mit der junge Frau umspringen. Aber seine Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, keinem Menschen zu vertrauen, der sein Geld damit verdiente, andere Menschen in den Schmutz zu ziehen und dabei womöglich leben zu zerstören.

Chloe musste schlucken. Sie hatte es sich nicht einfach vorgestellt, aber das überraschte sie nun doch. Lex sah in ihr zurzeit also nicht mehr, als einen Schreiberling? Er traute ihr zu, dass sie sein Leben und den Schmutz zog? Nun ja… sie hatte es in Erwägung gezogen. Ihr Aufstieg beim Daily Planet wäre mit einer derartigen Sensation sicher. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr sie ein Gedanke: was ist schon wieder aus dir geworden! Während ihrer Zeit bei der Torch hatte sie schon mehr als einmal über die Strenge geschlagen. Sie hatte Clark und ihre Freunde damit in Gefahr gebracht. Ja, sie sollte sogar umgebracht werden. Damals hatte sie sich doch geschworen, nie wieder eine Story oder ihre Karriere über das Wohl anderer zu stellen. Hatte das öde Praktikum beim Daily sie so schnell wieder in diese Richtung getrieben?

„Du hast Recht Lex. Ich bin wegen einem Interview hier. Doch ich will dich nicht verleumden oder prekäre Details deines Lebens ans licht bringen. Ich will nur eine Serie über dich machen. Denn, was du bisher geleistet hast, ist es wert, darüber zu berichten.", antwortete die Frau mit ein paar Sekunden Verspätung.

Lex war das Zögern durchaus aufgefallen. Und er quittierte es mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte darauf spekuliert, Chloe mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten aus der Reserve zu locken und sie dazu zu bringen, über ihre Handlungsziele nachzudenken. Ganz offensichtlich hatte es funktioniert, denn er glaubte ihr ihre Worte auf Anhieb.

Chloe sah das Lächeln und wurde ein wenig ruhiger.

„Was spielst du hier mit mir, Lex?", fragte sie unverblümt.

„Ich wollte nur herausfinden, was du mit mir vorhast.", antwortete der Glatzkopf.

Chloes Augenbraue hob sich. Hatte Lex Luther sie doch tatsächlich vorgeführt…

Doch wirklich böse konnte sie ihm nicht sein. Irgendwie hatte er ihr ja die Augen geöffnet.

„Mensch Lex, du spinnst ja wohl total.", grinste sie ihn an und setzte sich erstmal.

„Nun, was hast du dir vorgestellt?", fragte Lex die quirlige Blondine.

Chloe lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte über den Tisch zu Lex.

„Eine Serie über dich. Dein Leben und wie du es geschafft hast, die Firma deines Vaters nicht nur zu übernehmen, sondern auch noch in großem Stil auszubauen. Du bist schließlich nicht viel älter, als ich.", erklärte Chloe ihren Plan und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein wenig Bewunderung mitschwang. Den Biss, den Lex an den Tag legte, imponierte ihr. Auch wenn sie immer hin und her gerissen war und nicht genau wusste, ob sie seine Methoden für gut empfand.

„Also was sagst du?"

Lex dachte nach. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über die Glatze und sah die Reporterin fest an.

„Du weißt, eigentlich mag ich die Öffentlichkeit nicht besonders. Sie hat es noch nie gut mit mir gemeint.", fing er an zu reden. Man sah förmlich, wie seine kleinen, grauen Zellen arbeiteten.

„Jedoch wäre es für Luther Corp von Vorteil. Ich könnte Pluspunkte machen und somit ein wenig Druck von der Firma nehmen.", dachte er weiter laut nach. Die Idee sagte ihm immer mehr zu. Jedoch entwickelten sich in seinem Kopf noch viel mehr. Er sponn Chloes Idee weiter und weiter.

„Ich hätte da noch so ein Paar Einwürfe. Weitere Ideen, wenn du es so willst."

„Und die wären?", fragte Chloe, die nun langsam neugierig wurde. Was hatte Lex nur vor? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch bekommen sollte oder doch nicht.

Lex grinste frech.

„Ich will, dass du einen Bericht über mich machst, der einem Tagebuch ähnelt.", machte er seinen Vorschlag.

Chloe blickte er staunt. Sie empfand den Vorschlag als wirklich gut. Nur fragte sie sich auch, wo der Harken bei der Sache war. Darauf wollte sie auch gleich hinaus:

„Und der Harken an der Sache?"

Lex fuhr sich wieder über die Glatze. Was er nun sagen würde, würde Chloe nicht wirklich gefallen. Vielleicht würde sie auch Wutendbrand sein Büro verlassen. Doch er musste es darauf ankommen lassen. Denn er wollte, das die junge Reporterin den wirklichen Lex sah und nicht ab und an rein kam und nur Bruchstücke von dem auffing, was er den ganzen Tag über machte. Das musste er verhindern. Nicht nur, weil der Name seiner Firma auf dem Spiel stand, sondern auch, weil er Chloe nicht verschrecken wollte.

„Ich will, dass du hier einziehst.", ließ er die Bombe platzen und sah dabei forschend in das Gesicht der Blondine.

Chloe entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Sie solle bei ihm einziehen? Hatte der sie noch alle! Gerade wollte sie auffahren und ihm böse Sachen an den Kopf werfen, als Lex fort fuhr. Da sie wissen wollte, warum er diesen Zirkus abziehen wollte, heilt sie die Füße still und hörte weiter zu.

Lex hob beschwichtigend die Hände in die Höhe.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will einfach, dass du den ganzen Tagesablauf mitbekommst und dich nicht an Bruchstücken orientierst. Mir liegt viel daran, dass du den wirklichen Lex und die wirkliche arbeit kennen lernst."

Noch immer war Chloe mehr als skeptisch. Doch ihr Reportersinn gewann die Überhand über ihren Verstand.

„Den wirklichen Lex? Und wenn er mir nicht gefällt? Soll ich dann lügen? Nicht schreiben, was ich denke?", wollte Chloe nun alle Details klären.

Lex schüttelte ernst den Kopf und verschränkte die Hände im Schoß.

„Ich will, dass du die Wahrheit schreibst. Genau so, wie du sie siehst. Und wenn ich dabei dann doch schlecht abschneide, kann ich es nicht ändern."

Das war ein Angebot! Chloe war restlos begeistert. Und in einem solch schnieken Schloss zu wohnen, hatte mit Sicherheit auch keine echten Nachteile… So nickte sie und lächelte.

„Abgemacht. Ich ziehe ein, bis ich genug für eine Serie über dich und dein Leben habe.", schlug sie ein und hielt Lex zur Besiegelung des Vertrags, die ausgestreckte Hand hin.

Lex schlug ein.

Chloe hatte sich schnell bei Lex verabschiedet. Sie musste noch einiges regeln… Sie konnte während der Berichterstattung ja nicht zur Uni und musste irgendwoher die Unterlagen bekommen. Noch dazu musste sie Lana beibringen, dass sie für unbestimmte Zeit nicht im Wohnheim leben würde. Chloe hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie genug interessanten Stoff zusammen hatte, um über Lex Luther zu schreiben. Sie rechnete ohne weiteres mit ein paar Wochen.

Dieser Bericht entschied über ihre Karriere und da durfte sie kein Risiko eingehen. Sie musste einen perfekten, einen Pulitzerpreisverdächtigen Artikel abliefern.

Die junge Frau war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie ganz vergaß, dass sie noch zu Clark wollte. So musste sie vor dem weg, der zur Kent-Farm führte, einen Vollbremsung hinlegen, um noch abbiegen zu können.

Von weitem sah sie schon, dass Clarks Wagen in der Einfahrt stand. Also war er da. Das war schon einmal gut zu wissen. Und ihr war auch sofort klar, wo sie ihn finden würde: in der Scheune.

Dort verbrachte er seit dem Tod seines Vaters schließlich 90 seiner Zeit. Sie wusste, dass er seiner Mutter nicht über den Weg laufen wollte.

Chloe parkte ihren Wagen und ging schnurstracks zur Scheune und die Treppe hinauf.

„Clark. Ich bin es.", rief sie hoch.

Etwas zu laut, das war ihr klar. Schließlich hatte dieser Mann ein Supergehör und hatte ihren Wagen wohl schon vor einigen hundert Metern gehört.

Als sie den Absatz der Treppe erreicht hatte, sah sie, dass Clark nicht hier war.

Das war seltsam… Chloe beschloss, auch noch im Haus nachzusehen. Vielleicht ging es Clarks Mutter besser und er hielt sich wieder mehr in ihrer Nähe auf. Auch wenn es schwer fiel, es zu glauben.

Sie ging zur Hintertür des Hauses und klopfte an. Chloe hatte viel Zeit ihres Lebens bei Clark verbracht und kannte sich daher wunderbar im Haus aus. Auch wusste sie, dass die Kents die Zeit, in der sie nicht mit der Farmarbeit beschäftigt waren, am liebsten in der Küche oder dem Wohnzimmer verbrachten. Und da Mrs. Kent zu schwach war, um einen Zaun zu reparieren oder Tiere zu hüten, würde sie sich wohl da aufhalten.

„Mrs. Kent?", rief Chloe fragend in den Raum, als sie die Hintertür hinter sich schloss. Ein paar Sekunden hörte sie nichts und fing schon an, sich zu fragen, ob vielleicht doch niemand daheim war. Dann jedoch vernahm sie ein leises Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Mit ein paar Schritten war sie da und betrat den Raum. Sofort sah sie Mrs. Kent, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Couch saß. Ihre Haltung verriet der jungen Frau, dass es ihr wohl noch immer nicht besser ging. Das schloss die Möglichkeit den jungen Kent hier zu finden, fast völlig aus.

„Mrs. Kent? Ich bin es, Chloe.", sprach die Blondine die Frau an. Ihr war unwohl, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihr umgehen sollte. Zwar kannte sie Mrs. Kent so lange, wie sie Clark kannte, doch so hatte sie sie nie erlebt. Sie hatte auch gehofft, sie nie so erleben zu müssen.

Noch immer reagierte die Rothaarige nicht. Still saß sie da und rührte sich fast nicht. Nur ab und zu kam ein Laut von ihr, der sich wie ein schluchzen anhörte und es wohl auch war.

Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte Martha ihre Zeit selten mit etwas anderem verbracht, als zu trauern und hier zu sitzen. Sie wollte auch nicht mehr.

Inständig hatte sie gehofft, in Clark eine Stütze zu finden, die ihr durch die schwere Anfangszeit half.

Sie hatte sich stets nur nach jemandem gesehnt, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte und der für sie da war. Doch so schwer es ihr auch fiel, es zuzugeben, Clark war diese Stütze nicht. Er war nicht für sie da.

Schon direkt nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Warum genau, das wusste die Mutter nicht.

Mehr als einmal hatte sie versucht mit ihm zu reden und etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. Aber sie hatte so viel mit sich selbst zu tun. Ihre größte Aufgabe zurzeit bestand darin, nicht den Lebensmut zu verlieren, nachdem ihre einzige und große Liebe sie so frühzeitig verlassen hatte. Ohne Jonathan war sie einfach nur ein halber Mensch und mit der Situation im Haus und auf der Farm, völlig überfordert.

Stets hatte ihr Mann sie versucht immer aus allem herauszuhalten und ihr den Ärger und den Stress zu ersparen. Immer war das nicht gegangen, denn auch er konnte ihr über kurz oder lang, nicht ihre Finanzellen Probleme mit der Farm vorenthalten.

Doch das war in weite Ferne gerückt. Oder hatte sie es einfach nur verdrängt?

Der Gedanken an ihren geliebten Jonathan und die Todesnacht ließen wieder einmal bittere Tränen in ihr aufsteigen. Sie wunderte sich das ein oder andere Mal, dass sie überhaupt noch in der Lage war zu weinen. Sie hatte gehofft oder befürchtete, dass sie alle Tränen ihres Lebens vergossen hatte. Dem war nicht der Fall bemerkte sie, als ein Schall der salzhaltigen Flüssigkeit über ihre Wangen rollte.

„Jonathan…" flüsterte sie unmerklich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Chloe zuckte zusammen. Nie hatte sie einen Menschen so gesehen. So am Boden und völlig am Ende.

Sie konnte Clark nicht verstehen. Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten immer alles für ihn gemacht, ihm alles ermöglicht und sein Geheimnis bewahrt. Und nun dankte er es seiner Mum, indem er sie im Stich ließ? Nur an sich dachte und für sich lebte?

Das war nicht fair und kein Verhalten, dass Chloe hätte akzeptieren können.

Sie hatte Clark Zeit lassen wollen. Zeit, sich selbst ein wenig zu fangen und auf die wichtigen Dinge im Leben zu konzentrieren. Sie wollte, dass er von alleine zu seiner Mutter ging und ihr Hilfe anbot. Und damit meinte sie nicht die Hilfe auf der Farm. Diese Arbeit erledigte er gewissen haft und kontinuierlich. Nein, sie meinte damit, dass er Martha zuhörte und versuchte, die entstandene Lücke in ihrem Herzen zu füllen. Zu füllen mit der Liebe eines Sohnes.

Noch einmal wagte Chloe einen Vorstoß und ging auf die Frau zu. Sachte, damit sich diese nicht erschreckte, legte sie ihre Hand auf deren Schulter.

„Mrs. Kent?" fragte sie noch einmal und dieses Mal etwas lauter.

Die riss Martha aus ihrer Liturgie und ließ sie aufblicken. Sie drehte sich herum und blickte mit Tränenverschmierten Augen zu Chloe auf.

„Chloe?", entfuhr es ihr und sie starrte die Blondine einen Moment lang irritiert an. Dann versuchte sie sich zu fangen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie schnell weiter und versuchte so ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie wollte Chloe nicht belasten und ihr Sorgen bereiten.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Clark.", antwortete Chloe wahrheitsgemäß. Sie wusste, wann der falsche Zeitpunkt war, jemandem helfen zu wollen. Wobei es weniger der falsche Zeitpunkt war, als sie die falsche Person.

Marthas Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich ein klein wenig und sie sah Chloe traurig an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Ich habe ihn schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.", entgegnete die Frau und blickte schwermütig unter sich.

„Seit ein paar Tagen?", fragte de Blondine entsetzt und stand einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund da.

„Dann wissen sie auch noch gar nicht, dass er und Lana sich gestern Abend getrennt haben?", harkte Chloe nach und sah Mrs. Kent eindringlich an.

Diese schüttelte nur entsetzt und verwirrt den Kopf. Was war denn geschehen? Clark liebte Lana doch über alles! Er würde sie doch niemals verlassen! Viele Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und sie beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, mit ihrem Sohn zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht wo er sich rum treibt, wenn er nicht in der Scheune ist.", sagte sie weiter und wurde immer nachdenklicher.

Chloe beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht besser nichts wegen der Trennung gesagt hätte. Unsicher blickte sie umher. Sie wollte hier weg und das bitte schnell.

„Ich werde ihn noch ein wenig suchen. Sagen sie ihm, dass ich da war?", bat sie Mrs. Kent.

Diese nickte nur. Sie war schon wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt. Nun nicht nur mit der Trauer um ihren Mann sondern auch noch mit der Sorge um ihren Sohn.

Schnell machte Chloe, dass sie zu ihrem Wagen kam. Eingestiegen brauchte sie erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte ebenfalls keine Idee, wo sie Clark finden könnte und beschloss zurück zum Wohnheim zu fahren und weiterhin zu versuchen ihn auf dem Handy zu erreichen.

Clark hatte alles aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet und belauscht.

Als er Chloes Wagen gehört hatte, war er schnell verschwunden. Er wollte ihr ganz einfach nicht über den Weg laufen wollte er überhaupt noch jemandem über den Weg laufen? Nein. Wohl nicht. Die Einsamkeit war zurzeit sein treuester Begleiter und sein bester Freund.

Er genoss es, das niemand ihm sagte, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Das niemand ihn dazu zwang zuzuhören. Er musste sich niemandem öffnen und war keinem Rechenschaft schuldig.

Und vor Allem blieb ihm dieses elende Mitleid erspart, das ihm sonst jeder entgegenbrachte. Das hasste er am meisten. Mitleid. Schließlich war er doch selbst daran schuld, dass sein Vater tot war. Oder zumindest traf ihn eine nicht geringe Mitschuld.

Doch das konnte er niemandem sagen. Es hätte ja niemand verstanden. Nur seine Mum und Chloe. Und selbst denen hatte er sich nicht anvertraut. Er hatte Angst davor, was sie zu ihm gesagt hätten.

In Clark stieg ein neues, nicht gekanntes Gefühl auf. Er wusste es nict zu deuten. Es war seltsam. Irgendetwas in ihm schien zu zerbrechen, aber es machte etwas anderem, neuen Platz. Was ging mit ihm vor?

Plötzlich hatte er nicht mir diese bedrückenden Schuldgefühle. Nein, sie waren gewichen. Doch was waren sie gewichen?

Clark hörte in sich, während er sein Supergehör einsetzte, um zu belauschen, was Chloe mit seiner Mutter besprach. Und es gefiel ihm nicht. Er fand, dass Chloes Stimme sich anhörte, als wäre sie auf Lanas Seite. Das würde heißen, dass auch Chloe eine Überläuferin war. Sogar sie. Seine beste Freundin. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und blickte in Richtung Haus. Wie konnte sie nur?

Gerade verabschiedete sich Chloe und hetzte zu ihrem Wagen. Clark folgte ihr mit versteinertem Blick. Noch immer hingen die Worte in seinem Gehörgang.

Nachdem sich der Wagen von der Farm entfernt hatte, machte sich auch Clark auf den weg zurück. In Windeseile war er wieder in seinem Loft und nahm seine altbekannte Position am Fenster ein.

Nun wirkte er äußerlich zwar gefasst und ruhig, ja fast paralysiert, doch in seinem Inneren kochte es und die Gedanken überschlugen sich. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wem er noch trauen konnte und wem nicht.

Lana genoss die Zeit mit Lois.

Zwar hatte sie sich den ersten Tag nach dieser schweren Trennung anders vorgestellt, aber das fand sie besser.

Lois Rede und ihr Zynismus brachten Lana nicht nur zum nachdenken, sondern auch zum Schmunzeln. Himmel, nie hatte sie jemanden so über Clark reden hörn, wie Lois es heute Morgen getan hatte! Diese erfrischende und brutal ehrliche art war es, die die junge Frau so besonders machte.

Von dieser Seite hatte Lana sie nie gesehen. Für sie war sie immer eher eine Fremde gewesen. Der Kontakt beschränkte sich auf ein paar Mal und dann war es so, dass sie sich mit Clark stritt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Lana das nicht verstanden. Nun, dachte sie nicht anders über Clark.

Dennoch konnte sie den Wehmut nicht ganz verdrängen, der mit diesem Bruch ihrer Beziehung einherging. Lana hatte sich eine Zukunft mit Clark gewünscht. Und dabei dachte sie nicht an diese art von Beziehung, die sie die letzte Zeit geführt hatten. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammenziehen und dann heiraten. Kinder bekommen. All das, was man braucht, um eine Familie aufzubauen. Sie wollte eine gute Mutter sein und wollte ihren Kindern das geben, was ihr durch den Tod der Eltern verwehrt worden war. Sie war der Überzeugung gewesen, bis vor ein paar Wochen, dass Clark genau das auch will und mit ihr darauf hinarbeitet. Doch vielleicht war gerade da der Fehler im System: Clark wollte sie nie heiraten und Kinder bekommen, sondern wollte spaß und ein bisschen nähe haben. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn mit ihren Gefühlen überrumpelt und ihm Angst gemacht.

Lana fing an jede Minute ihrer Beziehung mit Clark zu analysieren und die Fehler zu suchen. Nachdenklich saß sie in einem der Sessel am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Heute hatte sich das Wetter ihrer Stimmung angepasst, schien es. Es war ein trüber, verregneter Herbsttag und die Wolken hingen so tief, dass sie einen zu erschlagen drohten.

Lois trat zu Lana heran. Sie hatte ihnen etwas zu Trinken geholt.

„Du scheinst mir ja schon wieder ganz weit weg. Kann man dich nicht mal eine Minute alleine lassen?", scherzte die junge Frau und reichte Lana den Orangensaft.

Lana blickte auf und musste lächeln. Für Lois schien das alles kein Problem zu sein.

„Du bist stark, Lois. Stark und gefestigt.", antwortete Lana mit einem lauten Seufzer. Gerne hätte sie Lois stärke besessen und wäre wie sie über diese Situation hinweg gegangen.

Lois schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht besonders stark, Lana. Glaub mir. Nur habe ich von Anfang an festgestellt, dass es kein Mensch, der einen schlecht behandelt, wert ist, um ihn zu weinen. Wenn ich eines von meinem Vater gelernt habe, dann dass es im Krieg nun mal Opfer gibt. Ebenso es gibt Kameraden, die sich als Gegner herausstellen. Und mehr ist das Leben nicht: ein Krieg. Ein Krieg der Geschlechter und ein Krieg der Freundschaften.", warf Lois ihre Meinung ein und setzte auch gleich noch eins nach: „Manchmal kommt es zu einem Waffenstillstand oder gar zu wirklichen Frieden. Aber selbst dann ist die Gefahr, dass die alten Wunden aufreißen und ein neuerlicher Krieg beginnt, noch immer gegeben." Sie legte Lana die Hand auf die Schulter und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Du, Lana, wurdest von einem Verbündeten, einem Friedenspartner verletzt und zurück in den Krieg geschickt. Doch wenn du dich jetzt diesem Gefühl der Verletztheit hingibst, wirst du den Krieg nicht überleben.", sprach sie auf die Brünette ein.

Lana sah Lois einen Moment lang völlig irritiert an. Nicht nur, dass sie das so noch nie gesehen hatte, nein, diese Metapher symbolisierte das Leben auf eine recht eigenwillige weise. Da war sie doch gleich froh, dass sie nicht bei einem Militärangehörigen hatte aufwachsen müssen.

„Das sind recht… radikale Ansichten, Lois.", entgegnete Lana und grinste schief.

Lois nickte eifrig und blickte nun ihrerseits aus dem Fenster.

Ja, das war ihr Vater ja auch: recht radikal. Doch er hatte es gut mit ihr gemeint, als er ihr nach ihrem ersten Liebeskummer diese Geschichte erzählte. Und da Lois diese Art von Erziehung gewohnt war, hatte sie diese Ansicht fix angenommen. Vor Allem, als sie merkte, wie sehr es half, alles ein bisschen weniger emotional zu sehen und sich die Fakten vor Augen zu führen.

„Aber es stimmt. Du kannste es jetzt noch anders ausdrücken und es nett verpacken, doch der Kern des Ganzen bleibt der Selbe: das Leben ist ein Kampf. Man muss kämpfen um zu überleben. Man muss kämpfen um das Glück zu finden. Manchmal verliert man einen Kampf, so wie du den um Clark. Doch man hat danach keine Wahl und muss einfach weiter kämpfen. Tut man es nicht, verliert man nicht nur einen Kampf sondern einen großen Teil des Lebens."

Das war eher etwas, das Lana verstand.

Und nun gab sie Lois auch Recht. Sie hatte ihr Leben lang gekämpft und gewonnen. Manchmal auch verloren. Aber es war ihr nie etwas in den Schoss gefallen. Für alles hatte sie sich angestrengt. Auch für die Beziehung mit Clark hatte sie gekämpft. Mehr als nur einmal, weil sie einfach hatte nicht einsehen wollen, dass man auch einen Kampf verloren gehen lassen muss.

Ihr Herz hing an Clark, keine Frage. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es an der Zeit war, Neues zu versuchen und weiter zu kämpfen.

Doch bitte noch nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollte sie erstmal ein wenig Ruhe und trauern. Trauern um einen verlorenen Kampf.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Eine ganze Weile noch, war Lana am Boden und fertig. Doch von Tag zu Tag wurde es besser.

Es stimmte eben doch, wenn die Leute sagten, es gehe vorüber. Denn der Schmerz verebbte und die Tatsachen traten hervor. Lana wusste, dass das die beste Entscheidung gewesen war. Auch wenn es schmerzte. Nun war sie endlich bereit, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ganz neu anzufangen.

Sie blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war schrecklich leer so ganz ohne Chloe.

Diese war vor zwei Wochen ausgezogen. Vorübergehend, wie sie immer wieder beteuerte.

Lana hatte ihr abgeraten, zu Lex zu ziehen und sich auf dieses Spielchen einzulassen. Doch Chloe war fest der Überzeugung gewesen, dass sie das Richtige tat. Sie wollte ihre Karriere vorantreiben. Doch ohne einen Abschluss gab es keine Karriere. Sie hätte bis zu den Semesterferien warten können. Doch stur, wie Chloe nun einmal war, hatte sie auf alle Ratschläge und Einwürfe nicht reagiert und war zu Lex gezogen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Lana Lex nicht mochte. Er hatte ihr oft geholfen und sie konnte sich auf ihn verlassen, wenn es ärger gab. Aber niemals wäre sie mit privaten Problemen zu ihm gegangen. Dafür vertraute sie ihm nicht genug. Oder sollte sie sagen nicht mehr?

Früher, so fand sie, war Lex ein anderer Mensch gewesen. Klar, man verändert sich mit der Zeit. Doch bei Lex glaubte sie leider, dass er langsam aber sicher wie sein Vater wurde.

Die Besessenheit von Clark und diesen Höhlen missfiel ihr. Zwar hatte sie jetzt nichts mehr mit Clark zu tun, aber trotzdem empfand sie das alles für sehr seltsam.

Lana blickte zurück auf ihre Notizen. Seit sie nicht mehr mit Clark zusammen war und auch keinen Kontakt zu ihm hielt, hatte sie mehr Zeit für das Collage. Und das war nicht das Schlechteste.

In kurzer Zeit war sie zu einer der Besten ihres Jahrganges geworden. Und das gab ihr unheimlich viel Motivation. Sie fühlte sich wohl und fand richtig Spaß am Lernen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre ebenmäßigen Züge. Doch es hielt nicht so lange, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

Sie vermisste Chloe. Sie vermisste Gesellschaft und Unterhaltungen. Klar, sie hatte ihre Kommilitonen, doch das war nicht das Gleiche.

Seit Chloe weg war, hatte sie sich noch kein einziges Mal gemeldet und reagierte auch nicht auf Anruf. Sie schickte jediglich eine Nachricht, dass es ihr gut ginge und alles aufregend wäre.

Hatte sie denn ihre Freundschaft völlig vergessen?

Jäh wurde die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer mag das sein?", fragte sich Lana halblaut und ging zur Tür und öffnete. Dahinter stand Lois mit einer Pizza und einer Flasche Wein in der Hand und grinste Lana breit an.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Lana musste lachen. Konnte Lois etwa Gedanken lesen?

„Klar, komm rein!", antwortete sie und trat zur Seite. Der Duft der Pizza stieg ihr schon in die Nase und ihr Bauch meldete sich prompt mit einem lauten Knurren.

„Wie ich höre, hat da jemand Hunger!", lachte Lois und stellte die Pizza und den Wein auf Chloes, nun Leergeräumten, Schreibtisch.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn du beim Lernen nur halb so viel Hunger hast, wie ich, dann kannst du ein Stück Pizza gut vertragen.", erklärte Lois ihr plötzliches Auftauchen.

Lois war fleißiger geworden. Sie wollte diese Sache mit dem Collage nun wirklich schaffen und vor allem hinter sich bringen.

Sie war motivierter und setzte sich wirklich ran. Und nach den ersten kleinen Erfolgen, sprich mal bei einer Prüfung nicht durchzufallen, fand sie auch gefallen an diesem Lernen.

Lana hatte zwei Teller hervorgekramt und auch zwei Gläser waren schnell gefunden. Sie stellte alles auf den Schreibtisch und zog sich ihren Schreibtischstuhl ran.

Lois hatte aus ihrer Tasche einen Korkenzieher gehievt und öffnete nun die Flasche, um ihnen einzuschenken.

Jede der Beiden nahm sich ein Stück der Pizza. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend und kauend.

„Du, Lois. Woher kommt dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel? Sonst hast du doch nie gelernt.", fragte Lana, der diese Frage schon eine Weile auf der Seele brannte.

Lois kaute erst einmal fertig und spülte dann mit Rotwein nach, bevor sie Lana ansah und ihr antwortete:

„Wenn ich eins bei der Arbeit im Café gelernt habe, dann dass ich das in keinem Fall mein ganzes Leben lang machen will. Da kommen diese Leute, die etwas haben wollen."

„Kunden.", warf Lana grinsend ein.

„Ja, genau. Diese Kunden", sagte Lois verächtlich, „wollen also etwas von dir haben. Und du musst es ihnen ja bringen. Ob dir danach ist oder nicht.", fuhr sie fort und trank nochmals an ihrem Wein.

„Das Schlimmste ist, man muss immer freundlich sein. Stell dir das vor! Selbst wenn dieser Kunde ein Arsch ist, stinkt wie die Hölle oder dir einfach nur auf den Wecker fällt, du musst ihn bedienen und freundlich sein. Und genau das ist nicht meine Welt.", erklärte sie zu Ende und nahm sich noch etwas von der Pizza.

Lana musste lachen. Lois Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zum Schießen.

Sie selbst hatte bedient und fand gerade den Kontakt mit Menschen reizvoll. Doch Lois? Nein. Für sie war es wirklich besser, nicht zu viel Kontakt zu Anderen zu haben.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das nichts für dich ist.", antwortete sie der Freundin. Auch sie nahm sich noch Pizza.

Wieder saßen sie Schweigend da. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Es war die Art von Schweigen, wie sie nur unter Freundinnen herrschte, die sich auch blind verstanden.

Nach ein paar Minuten und vier Stücken Pizza später, ergriff Lois erneut das Wort.

„Lana? Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.", fing sie an und holte tief Luft.

Lana sah sie auffordernd an.

„Jetzt, wo Chloe hier ausgezogen ist und wir ja auch nicht wissen, wann sie wieder kommt, möchtest du nicht zu mir ziehen? Ich habe noch ein Zimmer frei…", fragte sie recht zaghaft für ihre Verhältnisse.

Lana bekam große Augen. Lois wollte sie bei sich haben?

Das hörte sich verlockend an… Nie mehr an die Wand klopfen, weil die nebenan so schrecklich laut feiern. Nie mehr Gedanken machen, dass man nach 22 Uhr zum Wohnheim kommt und nicht mehr rein darf. Nie mehr auf andere in dieser großen Form Rücksicht nehmen. Und vor Allem nicht mehr alleine sein. Sich selbst kochen können. Nicht auf den Mensa-Fraß angewiesen sein.

„Das fragst du noch? Ich bin dabei! Hilf mir meine Koffer zu packen!", freute sich Lana und warf sich Lois um den Hals.

Diese freute sich mindestens genauso und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Chloe hatte abgelehnt bei ihr zu wohnen. Sie meinte, das würde sie zu sehr ablenken und ihr nichts Gutes bringen. Lois war damals sehr enttäuscht gewesen und hatte seit dem auch nicht mehr dasselbe Verhältnis zu ihrer Cousine gehabt, wie noch zuvor. So eine Absage tat einfach schrecklich weh.

Doch nun mit Lana würde es anders werden. Endlich waren sie Beide nicht mehr so alleine und hatten jemanden zum Reden. Klar hatten sie das auch so. Doch es war schrecklich nervig immer hin und her zu fahren. Und das Telefon machte es auch nicht wirklich besser.

„Na, dann los und hol die Koffer raus. Ich besorge Kartons.", war nun Lois voller Tatendrang und stürmte los.

Lana sah ihr lächelnd nach. Das würde eine tolle Zeit werden!

Chloe legte ihr Handy zur Seite. Wieder nichts. Noch immer ging Clark nicht ran und war auch nie da, wenn sie kam. Ganz offensichtlich wollte er mit niemanden sprechen. Und wie sollte man einen Kerl finden, der mit Superkräften ausgestattet war?

Langsam aber Sicher verfluchte auch Chloe, Lana. Was hatte sie mit diesem Mann nur angestellt?

Eigentlich hätte sie auf Lanas Seite stehen müssen. Doch das ging nicht. Sie kannte Clark nicht nur schon seit einer Ewigkeit, nein er war ihr einfach enorm wichtig.

Sie gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber sie liebte ihn immer noch. Es hatte nie aufgehört. Noch immer wünschte sie sich n seine Arme und träumte des Nachts von einem romantischen Abend mit ihrem Traummann.

Immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Sei es nun Lana oder das Schwärmen für Lana oder eine ganz andere Frau… Immer blieb sie auf der Strecke und nun, wo sie ihn hätte trösten können, ihm hätte beistehen können, stieß er sie von sich und wollte sie nicht mehr.

Das tat Chloe schrecklich weh.

Sie stand von ihrem venezianischen Bett auf und ging zu einem der Bodentiefen Fenster, die zum Balkon führten. Draußen kehrte langsam der Winter ein und tauchte den Park in eine fast gespenstische Atmosphäre.

Lex hatte ihr dieses wundervolle Zimmer gegeben. Es war drei Mal so groß, wie ihr Studentenzimmer und sie musste es nicht selbstständig aufräumen.

An sich hatte der Einzug bei Lex für sie in den letzte zwei Wochen nur Vorteile gebracht. Sie musste sich um nichts mehr kümmern und wurde von vorne bis hinten umsorgt. Zu Hause hatte sie das niemals gehabt, denn ihr Vater hatte dafür keine Zeit gehabt. Stets war sie auf sich gestellt gewesen und musste alles selbst machen. Klar, man wurde dadurch ein selbstständiger Mensch, aber dieser Luxus gefiel ihr wesentlich besser. Und schließlich war auch aus Lex eine selbstständige Persönlichkeit geworden.

Bei dem Gedanken an Lex fiel Chloe wieder ein, dass sie mit ihm verabredet war. Er wollte sie mit zu einer Firmenbesichtigung nehmen. Wenn ihm alles zusagte, wollte er die Firma aufkaufen und sein Imperium damit bereichern.

Chloe war aufgeregt. Sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass Lex sie wirklich zu allem mitnahm.

Sie hatte in den letzte Wochen mehr gesehen, als zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben.

Sie war mit dem Millionär auf exklusiven Partys gewesen. Er hatte ihr dafür die Garderobe gekauft und sie hübsch herrichten lassen.

Da war sich die Blondine zum ersten Mal wie eine richtige Frau vorgekommen. Und die bewundernden Blicke, war Balsam für ihre Seele.

Selbstbewusst ging sie zum Schrank und nahm ein dunkelblaues Kostüm im Marinestil hervor.

Früher hätte sie so etwas nicht getragen. Doch nun, da sie stets an Lex Seite war, musste sie auch etwas her machen. Schließlich wollte sie als seriöse Reporterin durchgehen. Und so eine lief mit Sicherheit nicht in Jeans und Shirt umher.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Chloe fertig angezogen, frisiert und geschminkt und ging zu Lex, der sie bereits in der Eingangshalle erwartete.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus.", sagte er seine ehrliche Meinung und hielt Chloe seinen Arm entgegen.

„Danke.", antwortete die Blondine und schenkte Lex ein Lächeln. Wie froh wäre sie gewesen, Clark hätte das nur einmal zu ihr gesagt…

Lange konnte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, denn schon waren sie beim Wagen und Lex erzählte ihr alles über die Firma, was sie wissen musste.

Clark hatte gerade die Kühe versorgt, als sein Handy klingelte. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er es nicht einfach ausmachte, wenn er doch sowieso nie dran ging.

Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur sehen, ob sich irgendeine Person auf dieser Welt für ihn interessierte.

Doch das war nur Chloe. Die Verräterin Chloe. Die Chloe, die zusammen mit Lana wohnte und ihn auf schäbigste Weise hinterging.

Ein böses Schnaufen entrann seiner Kehle.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, als sie erfuhr, dass er vom Collage geflogen war.

Sie hatten ihm geschrieben und er hatte, dumm wie er war, den Brief auf der Küche liegen lassen. Darin stand, dass er aufgrund seiner vielen Fehlstunden, seinen Prüfungsanspruch verloren hatte. Das heiß nichts anderes, als dass er rausgeflogen war. Dort würde er auch keine zweite Chance bekommen.

Er hätte hinfahren können und denen etwas vom Tod seines Vaters und den damit verbundenen Schwierigkeiten erzählen können. Dann wäre er mit Sicherheit als Härtefall durchgegangen und hätte dort nach einem Semester einen neuen Anfang starten können, doch das wollte er ja gar nicht.

Seine Mutter verstand es nicht und hatte den Versuch gestartet, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Er müsse sich wieder fangen und endlich wieder leben. Doch das aus dem Munde einer Frau zu hören, die nur noch ein Witz war, brachte nichts. Nichts bekam sie selbstständig hin, so wurde sie von ihrer Trauer übermannt. Und nun wollte sie ihm sagen, er solle endlich wieder leben? Wo doch er nicht unschuldig an dem Allem war? Blasphemisch.

Doch er besaß eben nur eine Teilschuld. Eine kleine. Der Rest der Schuld lag doch eindeutig bei Lana.

Noch hatte er keine Idee entwickelt, wie er es der Frau heimzahlen konnte. Doch aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem Unmengen an Papier lag und setzte sich. Er durchforstete die Unterlagen, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte: eine schwarze Mappe.

In diese Mappe machte er alles, was ihm zu seiner Rache an Lana einfiel. Immer wieder und wieder durchforstete er diese und ließ sich von sich selbst inspirieren.

Den Gedanken, sie zu töten, hatte er verworfen. Nicht weil er ein Problem damit gehabt hätte es zu tun. Nein. Das war der alte Clark. Der naive Clark. Der Clark, der lieber noch die andere Wange hinhielt, anstatt zuzuschlagen. Doch das hatte nun ein ende. Er wartete nicht mehr auf den ersten Schlag eines anderen, sondern schlug einfach gleich selbst zu. Und bekanntlich wuchs, wo er hinschlug, kein Gras mehr.

Für was hatte er sonst diese enorme Kraft, wenn nicht um sie zu nutzen und so seinen Willen zu bekommen? Wer sollte ihn denn aufhalten?

Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er brauchte mehr Informationen über Lana und ihr Leben jetzt. Doch wie sollte er an diese kommen?

Lange überlegte er hin und her und zog sogar in Erwägung, Lana zu beschatten. Doch alles schien ihm nicht effektiv genug.

Blieb nur eins: Chloe. Er musste sich auf ihr Niveau herablassen und sie aushorchen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm einfach nicht übrig.

Clark nahm sein Handy und wählte Chloes Nummer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nach der Firmenführung folgte eine Party, bei der der Aufsichtsrat und andere wichtige Personen anwesend waren.

Chloe hatte den Abend genossen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie in der Lage war, sich auf dem High Society Parket zu bewegen und sich dabei nicht zu blamieren.

Nie war ihr in den Sinn gekommen, dass bei unter diesen eingebildeten Schnöseln eventuell auch nett und intelligente Gesprächspartner dabei sein könnten. Eigentlich war dieser Gedanke ja irrsinnig, denn die meisten hatten sich ihren Status erarbeitet und dafür brauchte man in den meisten Fällen eine ordentliche Portion Grips.

Chloe hatte sich gerne eines Besseren belehren lassen, denn di Diskussionen, die man dort führen konnte, waren hinreißend und ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie fühlte sich wohl und das merkte man ihr an, wenn sie plaudernd umherschlenderte und mit jedem ein Schwätzchen hielt.

Für Lex war Chloes Art und Weise ausschließlich mit Vorteilen verbunden. Durch sie wirkte er weniger steif und man dachte bei ihm nicht immer gleich an den großen, bösen Wolf.

Lächelnd hatte er sie beobachtet, als sie umherschlenderte und sich amüsierte.

Sogar, als er das Geschäft mit dem Firmeninhaber abschloss, warf er ab und an einen Blick zu ihr. Am Ende des Abends hatten man ihn sogar gefragt, wo er denn diese bezaubernde Person kennen gelernt hatte und hatte ihm nahe gelegt, gut auf sie zu achten.

Etwas anderes hatte er auch nie vorgehabt.

Nun saßen die Beiden in Lex Limousine und fuhren zurück zum Schloss.

Chloe sah leicht verklärt aus der abgedunkelten Scheibe auf die Straße. Ihren rosefarbenen Mund umspielte ein seliges Lächeln.

Lex ließ den integrierten Champagnerkühler hochfahren und griff sich zwei Gläser. Schnell war die Flasche offen und der prickelnde Inhalt auf die beiden Gläser verteilt.

„Bitte schön.", reichte er eines an Chloe, die es mit einem Lächeln annahm.

„Auf dich. Die beste Begleiterin, die Mann sich nur wünschen kann.", machte er ihr ein Kompliment und sah sie dabei schelmig lächelnd an.

Chloe errötete leicht und nippte, um den Moment zu überspielen, mehrmals an ihrem Glas. Die kleinen Perlen in dem Schaumwein kitzelten sie in ihrer Nase und ließen sie kichern.

Früher hätte sie das alles als dumm und unnötig abgetan, aber jetzt empfand sie es als abwechslungsreich.

„Sag mir, Lex. Befriedigt dich deine Arbeit?"

Lex sah sie an.

„Ja. Auch wenn es am Anfang nicht so war, weil alles nach dem Willen meines Vaters zu laufen hatte. Doch nun, da ich selbst verantwortlich bin und eigene Entscheidungen treffe, befriedigt mich meine arbeit überaus.", antwortete er und sah in sein Glas.

„Warum fragst du, Chloe?"

Die Blondine trank noch einmal an ihrem Champagner, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe heute Abend viel mit den Leuten geredet. Und seit ich dich begleite, habe ich einfach Einblick in ein anderes Leben und in eine andere Sichtweise bekommen. Ich dachte immer, dass du bei deiner Arbeit rücksichtslos vorgehst. Doch die Firma, die du heute übernommen hast, wäre Bankrott gegangen. Das ist klar. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass du nun Einsparungen vornehmen wirst und so Leute ihre Arbeit verlieren, ist das doch besser, als wenn alle sie verlieren.", fing sie an zu sprechen und trank dann neuerlich einen kleinen Schluck.

„Als das damals in Smallville passierte und mein Vater letztendlich seinen Job verlor, habe ich nur ihn und sein Leid gesehen. Doch nun fange ich an, die Hintergründe zu durchschauen. An jeder Firma, die du besitzt, hängen die anderen mit dran. Und wenn du krampfhaft versuchst, eine zu halten, werden zwangsläufig die anderen darunter leiden."

Es war ihr schwer gefallen, Lex dies zu gestehen. Eigentlich hatte sie doch wollen einen Enthüllungsbericht über ihn schreiben. Neues zu Tage befördern. Ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig diskreditieren. Doch nun verstand sie ihn und auf eine ganz eigene Weise machte ihr das Angst.

Lex hingegen konnte nur erahnen, wie schwer das gerade für Chloe hatte sein müssen. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass er nicht wirklich ein beliebter Kerl war. Schon gar nicht bei Chloe, deren Vater nur durch ihn arbeitslos geworden war. Schwermütig erinnerte er sich an den Kleinkrieg, den Chloe mit seinem Vater gegen ihn geführt hatte.

Damals hatte er sie gerettet. Und das Verhältnis hatte sich wieder ein wenig entspannt. Doch lange hielt das nicht.

Schlimm war es wieder, seit er von ihr hatte wissen wollen, wie sie an den Südpol gekommen war.

Sie wusste viel mehr über Clark, als er in der Lage gewesen war, herauszufinden. Und er wollte an dieses Wissen. Deswegen der Vorschlag bei ihm zu wohnen und seine Offenheit, was seine Firmenpolitik betraf. Es war einfach nur die Gier nach dem Geheimnis, dass sich um Clark Kent rankte.

Gewesen… Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen so gut kennen gelernt und hatte ihre Art zu schätzen gelernt. Sie war intelligent und wirklich taff. Das gefiel ihm und zog ihn irgendwie magisch an. Zwar schwirrte in seinem Hinterkopf noch immer der Gedanken, es doch irgendwann herauszufinden, aber vorerst genoss er ihre Anwesenheit.

Sie wohnte nun schon länger bei ihm, als ursprünglich geplant. Doch er sagte nichts. Sie würde gehen, wenn sie wollte.

Der Wagen hielt vor dem Haupthaus und der Fahrer öffnete Chloe die Tür, während der Butler von drinnen kam und Lex die Tür öffnete. Zusammen gingen sie ins Haus.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Schlummertrunk?"

Chloe nickte und folgte Lex in den Salon.

Dieser schenkte ihr einen Brandy ein. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit gelernt, dass Brandy für Chloe okay war, während sie Whisky verabscheute.

Die junge Frau nahm das Glas an und wartete, bis auch Lex etwas hatte. Dann stießen sie an.

„Und dir sagt zu, was ich mache?", harkte nun Lex nach und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Chloe nickte.

„Ja… Ich hätte es zwar nie für möglich gehalten, aber du glatzköpfig, reicher Schnösel arbeitest wirklich hart für deine Ziele.", witzelte sie zurück.

Lex sah sie gespielt entrüstete an.

„Ich hätte von einer überneugierigen, von verrückten besessenen Möchtegern Starreporterin auch nicht erwartete, dass sie mit anderen Leuten normal sprechen kann.", gab der Millionär kontra.

Und dann brachen Beide in ein lautes und befreiendes Lachen aus. Noch vor einiger Zeit hätten sie sich Gedanken gemacht, ob das nun ein Scherz gewesen war, oder doch die Wahrheit. Nun war es klar. Überhaupt war zwischen ihnen nun alles klar.

3 Brandys später war Chloe auf ihr Zimmer verschwunden und hatte sich ausgezogen. Sie war müde und wollte ins Bett. Routinemäßig und ohne die Erwartung, dass jemand für sie angerufen hatte, ging sie an ihrem Handy vorbei, während sie sich durch die Haare bürstete.

Ein Blick und sie stockte. Ein Anruf in Abwesenheit. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern nahm sie das Handy an sich. Sollte er sich nun gemeldet haben? Ausgerechnet dann, wenn sie nicht zu erreichen war? War er nun vielleicht sauer?

Fragen durchbohrten ihr Gehirn und ließen ihr Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Ein Knopfdruck und sie wusste, dass er es gewesen war, der versucht hatte sie zu erreichen.

Clark hatte sich gemeldet! Endlich!

Clark war böse gewesen, dass Chloe nicht zur erreichen gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war sie so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich mit Lana zu amüsieren und hatte da gerade keine Zeit für ihn. Bitter, der Gedanke, dass man nicht immer willkommen war.

Er hatte sich jedoch nicht lang gegrämt, sondern sich weiter Gedanken über seine Rache gemacht.

Über diesen Gedanken war er eingeschlafen. Träume suchten ihn heim. Träume von Lana und wie sie über ihn lachte, das hübsche Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Maske verzogen und mit dem Finger auf ihn weisend.

„Seht ihn euch an, diesen Trottel. Er hat seinen Vater, der ihm alles ermöglicht hat, geopfert um eine Frau zu retten, von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob er sie für immer an seiner Seite halten würde können. Wie dumm und töricht das doch ist!"

Er hatte versucht, sie im Traum zu töten, sie mit seinem Hitzeblick zu durchbohren und ihr Herz zu grillen, doch es ging nicht. Dort hatte er keine Kräfte. Dort war er normal. Ein normaler Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Er spürte diese schreckliche Hilflosigkeit und wie dumpfer Schmerz, aber auch Hass über ihn besitz ergriff.

Lana lacht immer weiter und nun gesellten sich auch Chloe und Lois dazu und stimmten mit ein.

„Smallville war eben noch nie der Hellste.", keifte Lois.

„Oh ja! Sonst hätte er einen Weg gefunden alle zu retten. Aber dafür ist er zu schwach.", stimmte Chloe mit ein.

Gerade wollte er auffahren und sich doch noch zur wehr setzen, seine Kräfte heraufbeschwören und die Kontrolle an sich reißen, als ihn ein Klingeln weckte.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Er musste eine ganze Weile geschlafen haben. Schlaftrunken schüttelte er den Kopf und sah auf das Display seines Handys. Alles war nur ein Traum gewesen. Noch immer war er einfach unbesiegbar.

Es war Chloe, die anrief. Zwar war ihm nicht danach ihre Stimme zu hören, doch für seinen Plan musste das nun mal sein. Also nahm er das Gespräch an.

„Hallo Chloe."

Chloe atmete erleichtert durch, als Clark abnahm und sie begrüßte.

„Clark! Himmel! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", begrüßte sie ihn in einem kleinen Redeschwall.

„Warum meldest du dich erst jetzt? Was hast du gemacht? Wo treibst du dich immer rum? Und geht es dir gut?"

Clark verdrehte genervt die Augen. Früher fand er ihre forsche Art charmant und lächelte darüber. Doch nun nervte es ihn einfach nur.

„Ich brauchte einfach Zeit für mich.", antwortete er ausweichend und versuchte den Unterton in seiner Stimme gering zu halten.

Die Blondine wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Klar, sie konnte verstehen, dass Clark nach dem Tod seines Vaters und dann auch noch der Trennung von Lana seine Ruhe wollte. Doch war das ein Grund, ihre Anrufe zu ignorieren und ihr dermaßen aus dem weg zu gehen?

Ihr war danach, ihm das alles an den Kopf zu werfen, doch sie ließ es. Das würde ihn nur verärgern und womöglich wieder vertreiben. Und das wollte und durfte sie einfach nicht riskieren.

„Ich verstehe… Clark, wann hast du Zeit, dass wir uns treffen? Wir Beide reden dann, wie in alten Zeiten.", fragte sie.

Das lief ja besser, als er es je erwartete hatte! Sie merkte ganz offensichtlich nicht, dass er sie anlog und sie lieber auf dem Mars wissen würde, als in seiner Nähe.

„Komm morgen vorbei. Ich werde da sein.", sagte er und ließ seine Stimme Mitleiderregend weinerlich klingen.

„In Ordnung. Ich freue mich, Clark, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Ehrlich. Ich vermisse dich sehr.", säuselte Chloe.

Das war nun wirklich scharf an der Grenze für den jungen Mann. Er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen und das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung aufkratzen, damit ihm die letzten Worte glaubwürdig über die trockenen Lippen kamen.

„Ja… Ich vermisse dich auch. Bis morgen, Chloe. Ich will jetzt schlafen."

„Bis morgen, Clark. Schlaf gut.", erwiderte sie und legte dann auf.

Als wäre es ein kleiner Schatz, legte sie das Handy, mit dem sie gerade mit ihrem Clark telefoniert hatte, auf den Nachttisch und betrachtete es fast liebevoll. Endlich! Ab morgen wäre alles wieder perfekt!

Mit diesem Gedanken legte sie sich schlafen. In ihren Träumen waren sie und Clark wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. Und auch der Liebe stand nun nichts mehr im Wege.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Chloe hatte eine wundervolle Nacht vollbracht. Ihre Träume hatten sich nur um Clark gedreht. In ihr keimte mittlerweile eine echte Hoffnung, dass sie und Clark nun endlich eine Chance haben würde.

Dass das womöglich an Verrat an Lana grenzte, schob sie weg. Weit weg von sich. Denn das passte gerade überhaupt nicht in ihr kleines, perfektes Weltbild.

Schon zu lange kannte sie Clark und schon zu lange schwärmte sie für ihn. Nie hatte sie einem anderen Mann eine echte Chance gelassen, ihr Herz zu erobern. Denn was wäre gewesen, wenn Clark ausgerechnet in diesem Moment seine Liebe zu ihr erkannte und sie dann nicht für ihn frei war? Sie hätte damit so viel aufgegeben. Und das konnte sie nicht.

So blieb sie die Jahre über, während andere Dates hatten, sich Freunde zulegten und mit ihnen ihre ersten Erfahrungen machten, alleine und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Dabei sah sie Clarks Liebschaften und beneidete sie. Lana… Anfangs hatte sie die junge Frau dafür gehasst, dass sie Clark ohne weiteres den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Doch schnell wurde ihr klar, dass Lana dafür ja nichts konnte. Sie hatte einfach etwas, das Chloe nicht hatte.

Indem sie sich mit ihr anfreundete, hoffte sie, ein wenig mehr wie sie zu werden und so auch attraktiver für Clark. Doch bis zu letzte hatte das alles nichts gebracht.

In der letzten Zeit, nachdem sich der Kontakt zu der alten Clique so reduziert hatte, war Chloe anders geworden. Sie hatte mehr und mehr zu sich gefunden. Auch wenn sich das eigentlich dumm anhörte, da sie nie ein Mauerblümchen gewesen war. Immer hatte sie ihre Meinung kundgetan und sich engagiert. Doch trotzdem war sie auf der Strecke geblieben. Mit dem Ruf, eine knallharte Reporterin zu sein, kann man seine weibliche und empfindliche Seite einfach nicht so frei entwickeln, wie man das gerne wollen würde.

Doch nun, da sie bei Lex wohnte, konnte sie alles anders machen. Plötzlich standen ihr Türen offene, die vorher mit einem Vorhängeschloss verriegelt gewesen waren. Sie konnte ich anders kleiden, sie konnte sich anders ausdrücken. Denn niemand, den sie nun traf, hatte eine Ahnung, wer sie früher gewesen war und so musste sie auch keine dummen Fragen über diese Wandlung beantworten.

Sie kam strahlend aus dem Badzimmer und nahm sich ein schickes Tweetkleid aus dem Schrank. Dazu dicke Strumpfhosen und ihre Stiefeln. Mit der passenden Jacke war sie passend für die frische Jahreszeit gekleidet und trotze der Kälte, die sich in den letzten Tagen eingeschlichen hatte.

Leicht wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an das erste Treffen mit Clark, nachdem er sie zurückgerufen hatte.

Es war kein perfektes Treffen gewesen. Weiß Gott nicht.

Clark war verschlossen gewesen und hatte nur widerwillig auf Fragen ihrerseits reagiert…

_Flashback_

„_Clark, was ist denn los mit dir? Nimmt dich die Trennung von Lana so sehr mit?" fragte Chloe ihren besten Freund und sah ihn auffordernd an._

_Clark jedoch hatte keine Lust mit der Blondine zu reden. Ihm wurde nun seine eigene Courage zum Verhängnis. Hätte er sie nur nie angerufen! Er hätte Lana doch beschatten sollen. Nun hatte er Chloe wieder am Hals, ob er wollte oder nicht._

„_Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn man dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht?", giftete er statt einer Antwort zurück._

_Chloe musste schlucken. Nie hatte er so mit ihr geredet. Doch irgendwo konnte sie ihn ja verstehen. Sie wusste, wie wichtig Jonathan Kent für seinen Sohn gewesen war. Er war stets seine moralische Stütze gewesen. Hatte ihm den Weg gewiesen und ihn sicher durch gefährliche Situationen gebracht. Und auch wenn Chloe es nur ungern zugab, weil es kein gutes Licht auf Clark warf, war dieser ohne seinen Vater doch sehr aufgeschmissen und unfähig. _

_Ihr schien es, als könne er keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, ohne Jonathan. Ob das mit seiner Herkunft zusammenhing? War Clark von Natur aus vielleicht eher der Typ, dem alles abgenommen werden musste? Oder war er vielleicht wirklich eher der Tyrann, den er abgab, wenn er mit rotem Kryptonit in Berührung kam? Dann war Mr. Kent für ihn vielleicht der Ausgleich, der ihn vor Dummheiten abhielt._

_Sie würde diese Frage nicht beantworten kommen. Nicht von Clark. Der wusste anscheinend gerade selbst nicht, wer er war oder was er tun sollte. Und Jonathan Kent war tot, seine Frau ein seelisches Wrack._

„_Clark, wenn du reden willst, dann bin ich gerne für dich da. Nur ich kann mich dir doch nicht aufzwingen.", bettelte Chloe fast und sah eindringlich zu ihm._

_Clark hasste diese Fase. Es war so schwer, ihr nicht einfach an die Gurgel zu gehen und so seinem Ärger und seiner Wut Luft zu machen._

„_Ich will zurzeit einfach nur meine Ruhe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", wiegelte er die junge Frau ab und hoffte, dass sie nun aufgab._

_Und sie gab auf. Vorerst._

„_Wenn du mich sehen willst, ich wohne bei Lex und bin, außer auf dem Handy, auch dort zu erreichen."_

_Nun wurde der Farmerjunge doch noch hellhörig._

„_Du wohnst nicht mehr im Wohnheim bei Lana?", fragte er._

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Nein, ich bin für eine Exklusivstory zu Lex gezogen. Von Lana habe ich schon einige Tage nichts mehr gehört.", antwortete Chloe ihm._

_Hieß das, Chloe war keine Verräterin? Nein. Sie war eher noch eine Größere, weil sie zu Lex gegangen war. Doch das war gerade Clarks kleinstes Problem. Wenn Chloe nicht mehr im Wohnheim wohnte und nur wenig Kontakt mit Lana hatte, war sein schöner Plan dahin. Wie sollte er nun noch alles erfahren? Es würde also länger dauern. Und er würde sich länger an Chloe hängen müssen. Doch für heute hatte er genug._

„_Ich melde mich. Gib mir nur noch ein wenig Zeit, bitte.", bat er und legte einen Mitleiderregenden Blick auf._

_Chloe nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Freund. Das war kein ergiebiges Gespräch gewesen._

_Flashback Ende_

Seit dem waren einige Wochen vergangen. Zwischendrin hatte sie Clark immer wieder zumindest telefonisch gemeldet und hatte sich nach ihr erkundigt.

Chloes Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie sich erinnerte, dass er sich nicht nur nach ihr erkundigt hatte, sondern auch nach Lana. Doch Chloe wusste wirklich nichts von Lana.

Sie hatte ein paar Mal mit ihr telefoniert und so erfahren, dass Lana nun mit Lois in einer eigenen Wohnung wohnte und es ihr sehr gut ging.

Die Beiden hatte sie mehr als einmal in ihre Wohnung eingeladen, doch stets hatte sie abgelehnt. Warum genau, dass wusste sie nicht. Es war so ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Ausgeschlossenheit und der Ignoranz.

Dabei hatte Lois sie zuerst gefragt, ob sie mit ihr zusammenziehen wollte. Doch sie Chloe, die tolle Reporterin und fleißige Studentin, hatte abgelehnt und ihrer Cousine gesagt, dass sie sie nur ablenken würde.

Bei Lana schien das nicht der Fall. Sie wusste, dass die Brünette verdammt gut war. Ihr Studium lief fantastisch. Und das ärgerte Chloe fast ein wenig. Musste Lana denn auch immer alles gelingen? Konnte sie nicht einfach auf die Nase fallen?

Schnell schob sie den bösen Gedanken bei Seite. Es war nicht die Zeit, so gemein zu denken. Schließlich war in ein paar Wochen schon Weihnachten. Und heute war sowieso ein guter Tag, denn Mrs. Kent hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen. Dafür machte sie sich so schick. Schließlich würde Clark auch da sein und es war fast ein Familienessen.

Beschwingt stieg sie die Stufen der eleganten Treppe des Schlosses hinunter.

Auf der Mitte blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Was ging denn hier vor?

„Lois, jetzt warte doch.", rief Lana der Freundin hinterher, als diese gerade zwischen einigen großen Tannenbäumen verschwand.

Ihre Zähne schlugen aufeinander und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Wie konnte es nur so schrecklich kalt sein? Noch vor zwei Wochen waren die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen gefallen und hatten alles in herbstliche Farben getaucht. Und nun? Noch knapp 3 Wochen bis Weihnachten und es war erbärmlich kalt geworden. Fast von einem auf den anderen Tag.

„Mensch Lana! Um den besten Baum zu bekommen, muss man sich nun mal ins Getümmel werfen!", wandte sich nun Lois noch einmal zu ihrer Freundin um. Sie hatte das Objekt ihrer Begierde bereits ausgemacht und war zielstrebig darauf zugegangen. Leute, die sich ihr dabei in den Weg zu stellen versuchten, wischte sie förmlich bei Seite. Für sie strahlte genau dieser Baum und sie wollte ihn.

Ein kleiner Junge hatte den Baum wohl auch bemerkt und wollte seinen Vater rufen. Mit einem leichten Hüftschwung im Gedränge, schob sie ihn bei Seite. Der Kleine wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, da war Lois schon bei dem Baum.

„Hey! Sie da! Packen sie mir den ein!", rief sie und hatte somit den Zuschlag. Das Weinen des Kindes ignorierte sie dabei einfach. Das waren nur Hintergrundgeräusche.

Lana trat nun zu Lois. Sie hatte ein wenig mühe gehabt, sie noch einzuholen. Jedoch war ihr nicht entgangen, was sie mit dem Kind gemacht hatte. Sie warf dem Kleinen einen mitleidigen Blick und ein warmes Lächeln zu, doch auch das brachte nichts. Nur sein Vater, der bereits einen Baum gekauft hatte und ihn hinter sich herzog, konnte ihn beruhigen.

„LOIS! Wie kannst du so etwas machen? Das arme Kind!", sagte die Brünette voller Mitleid.

„Lana, im Krieg, in der Liebe und beim Weihnachtsbaumkauf ist einfach alles erlaubt. Merk dir das. Und der Baum ist es doch ehrlich wert, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte sie und deutete auf den großen, Wohlgewachsenen und stolz aussehenden Baum. Sie stellte sich breitbeinig davor, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte stolz, den Zuschlag bekommen zu haben, auf den Tannenbaum.

Lana musterte das Gewächs und musste zugeben, dass Lois Recht hatte. Es war ein Prachtexemplar und den kleinen Kampf doch echt wert. Auch wenn sie die Methoden von Lois noch immer nicht für gut hieß.

Trotzdem musste sie lächeln. Das würde das schönste Weihnachtsfest seit Jahren werden, da war sie sich sicher. Klar hatte sie auch schöne feste mit ihren Eltern und dann mit Nell gehabt, doch zum einen war das lange her und zum anderen, war das hier neu und aufregend.

Auch wenn sie bereits im Talon alleine gewohnt hatte, war das Wohnen mit Lois noch einmal etwas anderes.

Ihre legendären Kochabende, bei denen es dann doch Pizza oder Chinesisch gab. Ihre Dekokaufanfälle, bei denen sie durch die Geschäfte stürmten und sich versuchten auf einen stil zu einigen. Das alles machte das Leben mit Lois außergewöhnlich, aufregend und machte sie glücklich.

„Okay, ich gebe es zu. Er ist hinreißend und ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf ihn zu schmücken.", lachte Lana.

Lois grinste. Dieses Grinsen, das sie immer auflegte, wenn Lana etwas zugeben musste und sie Recht behielt. Für Außenstehende mochte es überheblich wirken, doch für Lana war es einfach nur süß. Sie wusste mittlerweile, wie sie mit Lois umzugehen hatte.

Sie hatte sich an die überaus direkte Art gewöhnt und nah es ihr nicht übel. Manchmal musste sie sie zurückpfeifen, wenn sie drohte über das Ziel zu schießen. Doch es kam immer seltener vor.

„Dann lass uns schnell nach Hause stürmen und loslegen. Ich habe vorsorglich heute Morgen schon eine Flasche Glühwein und passende Tassen besorgt. Damit können wir heute Weihnachten einläuten.", freute sich Lois.

Sie hatte sich auch niemals träumen lassen, dass sie jemals ins Weihnachtsfieber verfallen würde.

Mit Lana an der Seite war dieses Fest wieder mit viel mehr Bedeutung gesegnet.

Sie hatte nun jemand, mit dem sie feiern konnte.

Bei ihrem Vater war sie da ja stets auf taube Ohren gestoßen und auch Luci, ihre Schwester, schien kein Interesse daran zu haben. So hatte sie immer für sich ein kleines künstliches Bäumchen aufgestellt und für sich gefeiert. Niemals hätte sie zugegeben, dass ihr etwas fehlte.

Doch die Chance nun einiges Nachzuholen, hätte sie sich auch nicht entgehen lassen. Deswegen war sie so versessen darauf, einen wundervollen Baum zu haben, ihn schön zu schmücken, dabei Glühwein zu trinken und die Tage auch noch Plätzchen zu backen.

Plätzchen hatte sie einmal gebackt. Mit ihrer Mutter, als sie noch ganz klein war. Das war so lange her.

Lana nickte und dankte Gott, dass sie morgen nicht zur Uni musste. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was es hieß, wenn Lois etwas in der Art plante. Da kam sie nie vor 3 Uhr nachts ins Bett.

„Also dann auf."

Lois schnappte sich den Baum. Oder besser ließ den Baum schnappen. Er war ihr zu schwer. Also angelte sie sich einen Mann und ließ ihn den Baum zum Auto tragen. Aus lauter Dankbarkeit, dass er das hatte machen dürfen, ließ es Lois auch noch zu, dass er den Baum auf dem Dach befestigte. Dabei konnte sie sich wilde Kommentare und vor allem Befehlen an den jungen Herrn nicht verkneifen. Dem jedoch schien es zu gefallen und er sagte nichts.

Lana stand daneben und fragte sich zum x-ten Mal, wie Lois es schaffte, dass immer alle nach ihrer Pfeife tanzten. Schließlich machte sie keine Versprechungen und war auch nicht wirklich nett. Aber anscheinend brauchte das die Männerwelt…

„Sag wenigstens Danke.", zischte sie ihr zu, musste aber doch grinsen.

Als der junge Mann fertig war, schenkte Lois ihm ein ehrliches und nettes Lächeln und bedankte sich bei ihm.

„Zufrieden?", fragte sie dann Lana augenzwinkernd.

„Ja, sehr zufrieden.", erwiderte diese und stieg ein.

Lois tat es ihr gleich und sie fuhren zu ihrer Wohnung. Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein und die Straßenbeleuchtung ging an. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte sich der Himmel zugezogen und es sah nach Regen aus.

„Lex, was ist das?", fragte Chloe, noch immer geschockt.

Der Glatzkopf grinste ihr entgegen und ging zur Treppe.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich lasse einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstellen.", antwortete er.

„Ja, aber… Wow. Der ist riesig."

Der Baum war fast so groß, wie die Halle und musste von mehreren Männern aufgestellt werden. Die Lichterkette war bereits daran befestigt und auch die Spitze war schon drauf. An einer wand stand eine große Leiter und eine Dekorateurin wartete mit eineigen Kartons an Deko darauf, alles zu schmücken.

„Na, so ein kleiner Baum würde in der großen Halle auch recht verloren aussehen.", lachte Lex. Er musterte Chloe und wunderte sich, warum sie so schick war.

„Hast du noch etwas vor?", fragte er.

Chloe nickte.

„Ja, ich bin bei den Kents zum Essen eingeladen."

Lex schaute skeptisch. Er traute Clark keinen Meter über den Weg. Warum wusste er auch nicht wirklich.

„Pass auf dich auf. Clark Kent hat keine guten Absichten.", drückte er seine Bedenken aus.

Chloe seufzte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lex etwas in dieser Richtung sagte. Die Spannung, die in der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Clark herrschte, war nicht zu übersehen. Doch deswegen konnte sie doch nicht auf diese Freundschaft verzichten. Sie gab auf Lex Bedenken, dass Clark über sie nur an Lana dran bleiben wollte, nichts und schob diese Gedanken stets weit, weit weg.

„Ich bin alt genug und weiß, was ich tue. Also lass mich.", sagte sie leicht protzig und ging zur Tür.

„Ich bin spät dran und muss nun auch wirklich los. Bey.", verabschiedete sie sich dann.

Lex sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Er spürte, dass er in Beziehung auf Clark Recht hatte. Doch leider war Chloe ja nicht zu bremsen.

Betrübt zog er sich in sein Büro zurück.

Der Baum war oben.

Lois hatte sich einen Nachbarn geschnappt, ihm versprochen, dass er etwas von den Plätzchen bekam und hatte ihn dann rum kommandiert.

Da hatte Lana das erste Mal erfahren, dass sie auch Plätzchen backen würden. Doch es wunderte sie nicht. Lois war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Wie dem auch sei, der Baum stand im Wohnzimmer und war fest im Ständer verankert. Hier drinnen wirkte er noch größer, als auf dem Verkaufsplatz. Doch das tat dem Tatendrang der Beiden Frauen keinen Abbruch.

Zuerst stellten sie die Couch und die Sessel so um, dass man trotz des Baumes noch darauf sitzen konnte und dabei auch den Baum sah. Daraufhin musste auch die Position des Esszimmertisches ein wenig abweichen und am Ende hatten sie das ganze Wohn-Esszimmer umgeräumt. Alles um den Baum gruppiert.

Leicht erschöpft, aber zufrieden blickten sie auf das grüne Ungetüm.

„Nun müssen wir ihn nur noch schmücken!", freute sich Lois, während Lana an dem Wörtchen ‚nur' ein wenig zu zweifeln begann.

„Aber zuerst mache ich uns einen leckeren Glühwein. Den haben wir uns doch jetzt echt verdient."

Und schon war Lois in der Küche verschwunden.

Lana lächelte dem Baum zu. Ja, er würde herrlich ausschauen und sie würden sich jeden Tag an diesem Anblick erfreuen.

Die Mikrowelle klingelte und kurz darauf brachte Lois duftenden und dampfenden Glühwein herbei.

„Hier bitte. Und nun machen wir uns Gedanken, wo wir die Kugeln hinschaffen."

Die Kugeln hatten sie schon vor dem Baum gekauft. Sie waren wieder einmal auf einem Raubzug durch die Dekogeschäfte gewesen, als sie einen Baum sahen, der ganz in Blau und Silber geschmückt gewesen war. Ohne zu wissen, ob sie alle Kugeln brauchen würden, hatten sie alles in diesen Farbtönen gekauft. Die Kartons standen nun neben dem Baum, die Deckel geöffnet und die Beiden Frauen überlegten, wie sie was wo hinhängen würde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns das im Sitzen überlegen.", schlug Lois vor und platzte sich auf die Couch.

Lana tat es ihr gleich und wie die zwei Alten aus der Muppetshow saßen sie da und starrten den Baum an, die Tassen fest in den noch leicht verfrorenen Händen.

„Er ist groß.", durchbrach Lana die Stille.

„Sehr groß.", stimmte Lois zu.

„Und Grün.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wie soll er denn sonst sein, wenn nicht Grün?", kicherte Lana und nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Hmm… Wir müssen ihn schmücken.", fuhr Lois fort und trank ebenfalls etwas.

Lana blickte neben sich.

„Na dann los!", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie nahm die erste Kugel und hängte sie an einen Ast.

„Schon viel weniger Grün!", lachte die Freundin und gesellte sich zu Lana. Nun ging das große Schmücken los.

Chloe war nervös, als sie an die Tür klopfte und dann rein kam.

„Guten Abend.", begrüßte sie Mrs. Kent, die gerade am Herd stand. Sie sah wieder etwas besser aus, auch wenn sie noch immer abwesend wirkte.

„Guten Abend, Chloe."

Chloe ging zu ihr und sah ihr über die Schulter. Das Essen duftete schon ganz vorzüglich und sie bekam prompt Hunger.

Sie sah sich ein wenig um. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, doch ohne wirklichen Aufwand. Im ganzen Haus war noch nichts von Weihnachtsstimmung zu sehen und es schien auch nicht, als würde sich das noch ändern.

Plötzlich stand Clark wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr.

„Mensch Clark, erschreck mich doch nicht so!", beschwerte sich die junge Frau, lächelte aber trotzdem.

Clark versuchte nett zu sein. Er wusste, dass er Chloe bei Laune halten musste. Und so ein essen war da genau das Richtige. Außerdem beruhigte er seine nervende Mutter damit ein wenig und hatte so auch vor ihr seine Ruhe. Und bei zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, konnte man sich schon einmal verstellen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er das ein oder andere über Lana erfahren. Nichts, was ihm gefiel.

Sie war glücklich und das ohne ihn. Sie schien ihn nicht zu vermissen und hatte ihn wohl völlig aus ihrem Leben gestrichen.

Und das wurmte ihn! Er wollte, dass sie litt! Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, sie traurig und deprimiert zu machen.

Doch er geduldete sich. Er hatte schließlich Zeit. Und wenn Lana nicht damit rechnen würde, dann würde er zuschlagen. Unerbittlich, wie eine Klapperschlange.

„Das Essen ist bereits fertig, also komm.", sagte er und geleitete seinen Gast zum Tisch, wo seine Mutter schon das Essen stehen hatte.

„Lasst es euch schmecken.", sagte diese und teilte aus.

Ganz gegen Chloes Wünsche, verlief das essen schweigend. Keiner sagte etwas und man spürte, dass Clark keinen Bezug mehr zu seiner Mutter hatte. Und sie schien den selbigen auch ein wenig verloren zu haben.

Früher hatte Chloe sich hier wohl gefühlt und es fast als eine zweite Familie gesehen. Doch jetzt? Sie wollte hier schnell weg. Ganz schnell. Sie schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, weil sie diese Beiden schon so lange kannte. Doch das hier war einfach nur belastend und hatte nichts mit einem netten Familienfest zu tun, wie es insgeheim ihr Wunsch gewesen war.

Schnell brachte sie das Essen hinter sich und verabschiedete sich dann.

„Es sieht mir schwer nach Regen aus. Nicht dass es glatt wird und ich nicht mehr heimkomme.", log sie und bedankte sich dann für das Essen.

Clark war richtig froh, dass Chloe so schnell wieder ging. So konnte er wieder in sein Reich verschwinden und seinen Gedanken nachhängen.

„Ich melde mich bei dir.", verabschiedete er Chloe und winkte ihr profelaktisch nach.

Dann ging er zurück in sein Loft.

Gedankenverloren betrat Chloe das Schloss. Es lag dunkel dar und sie vermutete, dass Lex schon schlief oder in seinem Büro am anderen Ende war. Ihr selbst war noch nicht nach schlafen.

Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter, der nur eine spärliche Beleuchtung erzeugte. Gerade genug, dass man den Weg die Treppe hinauf und die Treppen hinunter sicher fand und dafür nicht den großen kristallnen Kronleuchter anschalten musste, der die reinste Festtagsbeleuchtung erzeugte.

Doch Festtagsbeleuchtung überraschte Chloe nun auch: die Beleuchtung des Baumes. Er war fertig und Lex hatte die Lichterketten mit dem Lichtschalter koppeln lassen. Nun strahlte ihr ein wundervoll geschmückter Baum entgegen. Er war völlig in Rot und Gold gehalten und sah aus, als wäre er aus einem Katalog entsprungen.

Die junge Frau fragte sich, wie sehr Lex die Leute hatte schuften lassen, dass sie das alles in der kurzen Zeit geschafft hatten.

In ihrer Freude über diesen wundervollen Weihnachtsbaum, beschloss sie nachzusehen, ob Lex doch noch in seinem Büro war.

Langsam ging sie den langen Flur entlang. Als sie um die Ecke des Ganges bog, sah sie schon, dass Lex wirklich noch wach zu sein schien. Die Tür zu seinem Büro stand einen spalt offen und sie sah Licht hindurch scheinen.

Sie ging hin und öffnete die Tür ganz. Doch von Lx war keine Spur zu sehen. Lediglich der Tresor stand offen und sein Notebook stand offen auf dem Tisch.

Der Anblick des Tresors schockte Chloe nicht mehr wirklich. Sie wusste, was sich darin befand… Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff bei dem Gedanken an den ersten Blick, den sie darin geworfen hatte, von ihr Besitz.

Schneller als nötig gewesen wäre, ging sie an der offenen Tür vorbei und vermied es, hineinzuschauen. Als sie sich auf Lex Stuhl setzte, um dort auf ihn zu warten, gewahr sie dennoch den grünen Schein, der aus der Tresoröffnung fiel.

„Chloe! Reiß dich zusammen! Dir macht das Zeug doch nichts!", sprach sie zu sich selbst und beschloss, sich mit ein wenig Surfen im Internet abzulenken.

Sie drehte den Stuhl dem offenen Laptop zu… und erstarrte. Was war das?

Neugierig geworden klickte sie sich durch die offenen Dokumenten und das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Magen wurde stärker und stärker. Sie verstand weiß Gott nicht alles, was da stand, aber ihr war klar, dass es sich hier nicht um etwas handelte, dass die Welt rettete. Das war eine Waffe. Eine große Waffe. Und ganz offensichtlich mit biologischen Stoffen gekoppelt… Was zum Teufel hatte Lex denn damit vor?

Lex betrat das Büro. In Händen hielt er einen Teller mit einem Sandwich und eine Tasse mit Tee. Des Abends überkam ihn öfter die Lust, etwas zu essen.

Als er nun sein Büro betrat erstarrte er kurz, als er Chloe sah, die an seinem PC saß. Doch schnell fasste er sich wieder, legte ein Lächeln auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Chloe! Du bist ja schon wieder da. War es nicht so gut?", fragte er sie, als wüsste er nicht, was sie da gerade entdeckt hatte.

Chloe blickte verstört zu Lex. Fragte er sich nicht, was sie an seinem PC machte? Fühlte er sich etwa nicht ertappt?

„Das tut nichts zur Sache!", schrie Chloe fast und sprang auf. Der Schreibtischstuhl rollte zurück und knallte an die Wand.

„Was ist das, Lex?", fragte sie Schreienderweise und wies mit zitternden Fingern auf den Laptop auf dem Tisch.

Noch immer war der junge Mann die Ruhe in Person. Langsamen Schrittes ging er zum Tisch und stellte sein Sandwich dort ab.

„Chloe. Ich sehe dein Problem nicht. Setz dich bitte und wir reden rational über diese Sache.", sprach er die Blondine mit ruhiger und gelassener Stimme an.

„Rational? Rational? Hast du sie noch alle? Das.. das sieht aus wie eine biologische Waffe!", empörte sich Chloe zusehends und konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen.

Lex ging nun auf die junge Frau zu. Er streckte eine Hand in ihre Richtung aus.

„Chloe!", sagte er und wurde jetzt auch ein wenig unruhiger.

Chloe sah ihn geschockt an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Hatte sie sich doch wirklich so täuschen lassen! Lex war nie anders, als sie ihn immer gesehen hatte. Oder reagierte se doch über?

Sie erinnerte sich an die letzten Wochen. Sie war praktisch immer an Lex Seite gewesen. Also kannten sie ihn doch, wie er wirklich war. Oder doch nicht?

Chloe war bis ins Mark erschüttert. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und wollte raus rennen. Sie musste nachdenken. Zu sich kommen.

Doch Lex hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Chloe ich bitte dich. Lass es mich erklären.", bat er mit nun bebender Stimme. Er sah seine Felle davonschwimmen und musste etwas tun.

Doch Chloe schlug nach Lex und konnte sich dann endlich losmachen.

„Lass mich alleine!", schrie sie noch und rannte dann in ihr Zimmer.

Lex Gesicht war vor Schreck verzerrt. Er ging zu seinem Laptop und sah auf das Bild der Waffe. Was sollte er Chloe sagen, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte? Die Wahrheit? Teile davon? Seufzend ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Eigentlich war ja nichts dabei, etwas für die Regierung zu entwickeln. Nicht für ihn. So lange es lukrativ war.

Doch Chloe mit ihrem ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit? Würde sie es verstehen?

Gedankenverloren nahm er einen stift in die Hand und spielte damit.

Er würde das hinbiegen. Wenn sie nur von alleine kam, war das schon die halbe Miete. Das hieß allerdings auch, dass er warten musste. Und er hasste warten.

Chloe tigert durch ihr Zimmer. Ihr Koffer lag aufgeklappt auf dem Bett und sie hatte schon ihre Socken hineingeworfen. Ihre Unterhosen hatte sie wieder rausgeräumt und aufs Bett geworfen.

So ging das jetzt schon eine Weile. Sie räumte ein, sie räumte aus.

Sie fühlte sich hier doch eigentlich wohl und wollte nicht schlecht von Lex denken, seit sie ihn so gut kannte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sie täuschen. Vielleicht führte er sie wirklich schon seit Wochen an der Nase herum und sie bekam es einfach nicht mit.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel sinken.

„Warum nur, Lex?", fragte sie sich laut.

„Fertig!", freute sich Lois. Sie sah voller Stolz auf den wunderschönen Baum, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt. „Wundervoll."

Lana stellte sich daneben.

„Also das kannst du ruhig laut sagen.", lachte die junge Frau.

Lois zuckte mit den Schultern und holte tief Luft.

„Wundervoll!", schrie sie.

Lanas Augen wurden groß und sie starrte die frech grinsende Lois verdattert an.

„Warum falle ich jedes Mal auf dich rein?"

„Das, meine Liebe, musst du schon selbst herausfinden.", antwortete die Generalstochter und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken.

„Kaum zu fassen, dass wir wirklich alle Kugeln unter gekriegt haben."

Lana setzte sich daneben.

„Ja. Ich dachte erst, wir hätten viel zu viele. Aber weniger dürften nicht dran hängen.", stimmte sie dann zu.

Lois angelte derweil nach einer Fernbedienung auf dem Tisch.

„Wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob das auch funktioniert.", sagte sie und drückte auf einen Knopf. Die Lichterkette des Baumes erstrahlte und hüllte den Raum augenblicklich in eine weihnachtliche Stimmung.

„Wow…", sagte Lana.

„Ja, wow…", sagte nun auch Lois.

Fünf Minuten schwiegen sie und betrachteten sich den leuchtenden Baum.

„Bekommst du auch Lust auf noch mehr Glühwein?", durchbrach Lois die Stille. Lana nickte, konnte den Blick aber nicht von dem Weihnachtsbaum lösen.

Lois stand af und ging mit den Tassen in die Küche. Dort füllte sie nach und stellte die Gefäße in den Mikrowellenherd. 2Minuten später war dieser auch fertig und Lois konnte damit zurück zu Lana.

Diese blickte noch immer völlig fasziniert auf den Baum.

„Haben wirklich wir das geschafft?", fragte sie, als sie Lois kommen hörte.

„Ja. Wir ganz alleine.", nickte sie und reichte den heißen Glühwein weiter.

„Und wenn wir jetzt schon so einträchtig vor dem Bäumchen sitzen, sag mir doch mal, was du zu Weihnachten wünschst.", wechselte die Blondine übergangslos das Thema.

Lana dachte nach.

„Weißt du, mit einem schönen Weihnachtsfest wäre ich eigentlich schon mehr als zufrieden. Wir Beide feiern schön und genießen die Zeit."

„Lana… Ich bitte dich, dass ist kein Geschenk. Dass ist ein Muss. Ich will dir etwas schenken!", widersprach Lois.

Kurz dachte die Freundin nach, doch ihr viel nichts ein.

Seit der Trennung von Clark, war sie nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen, wie seid dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie zu Lois gezogen war. Die unbeschwerten Stunden und die Witzeleien machten ihr Leben gerade zu einem echten Vergnügen. Also was sollte sie sich noch wünschen?

„Ich habe aber wirklich keinen Wunsch…", beharrte Lana weiter und Lois wurde klar, dass sie sich wohl doch selbst etwas überlegen musste.

Noch eine weile blickten sie auf den Baum, bevor sie nach einem weiteren Glühwein beschlossen, ins Bett zu verschwinden.

Aufgebracht war Chloe durch das Zimmer gestieftel und hatte versucht einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch wie sollte sie das schaffen, wenn der Mensch, den sie glaubte nun zu kennen, plötzlich doch ganz anders war? Für was entwickelte er eine Waffe? Wollte er die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen? Nein, das war Unsinn…

Chloe hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben und ließ alles noch einmal revù-passieren.

Was hatte sie dort unten wirklich gesehen? Sie hatte doch nur einen kurzen Blick auf den PC geworfen, sie konnte doch gar nicht wirklich durchblicken! Sollte sie also Lex verurteilen, ihm den Rücken zukehren und verschwinden? Wo sie sich hier so wohl fühlte?

Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust und in ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken und Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder im Kreis.

Plötzlich waren da auch wieder die Bilder, die sie hatte verdrängen wollen. Den Moment, als Lex vor ihrem Krankenbett gestanden hatte und sie fragte, wie sie denn an den Nordpol kam. Als er sie bedrängte, ihm doch die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Auch die Angst, die sie empfunden hatte, als er ihr in der Höhle einfach zu nahe trat und sie ihn gar nicht wieder erkannt hatte.

Doch da war auch die Erinnerung daran, als er sie aus dem Haus herausholte, auf das ihr Vater einen Anschlag verüben ließ. Als er sie rettete. Sich für sie einsetzte und sein Leben riskierte. Und da waren die letzten Wochen, als sie ihn anders kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte sie aufgenommen, ihr sein Leben gezeigt und ihr einlass gewährt. Und sie konnte nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass sie ihn sehr mochte…

„Du bekommst deine Chance, Lex. Vermassel sie nur bitte nicht.", sprach sie laut und stand mit einem Ruck auf und ging zur Tür.

Es war spät geworden, doch sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lex noch wach war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nach so einem Streit schlafen konnte.

Lex saß noch immer in seinem Sessel. Natürlich hatte er sich in der Zwischenzeit eine perfekte Erklärung zurechtgelegt. Mittlerweile wusste er, welchen Knopf er bei Chloe drücken musste, damit sie ihm glaubte und ihm vertraute.

Er empfand es schon als eine kleine, taktische Meisterleistung, sie im Glauben zu lassen, dass er die Firma, die er gerade gekauft hatte, damit gerettet hatte.

Er hatte einiges an Schmiergeld fließen lassen, damit die Aktionäre der Firma Chloe genau das sagten.

Chloe betrat das Büro und sah einen nachdenklichen Lex an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

„Also. Erklär es. Ich gebe dir 10 Minuten.", sagte sie und setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber.

Lex sah erfreut aus, dass Chloe schon zu ihm gekommen war. Zwar sah die junge Frau gerade sehr verwirrt aus, aber das würde sich bald wieder ändern.

„Chloe… Was du gesehen hast, war ein Projekt für die Regierung. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht annehmen, wollte mich weigern, doch ich konnte nicht.", er beugte sich vor und sah Chloe fest in die Augen, als er weiter sprach.

„Sie setzen einem die Pistole auf die Brust. Ich habe die besten Wissenschaftler und die wollen sie auch nutzen. Wenn ich nicht mit der Regierung zusammenarbeite, dann werden sie die Projekte, an denen meine Leute noch arbeiten, nicht autorisieren und all die wundervolle Arbeit war umsonst.", sprach er eindringlich auf sie ein. Seine Augen sahen mitleidig drein und sein Gesicht spiegelte die pure Pein und Abneigung gegen das, was er tun musste.

Chloe sah ihn lange an. Sollte sie ihm glauben? Konnte sie ihm denn glauben?

Klar, dass die Regierung überall ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, wusste jedes Kind. Und sie als Reporterin hatte mehr als einmal genau diese Vermutung gehabt. Noch kam dazu, dass man der Polizei und Regierung nicht immer vertrauen konnte. Sie selbst war an Lionel Luthor verraten worden und hätte dadurch fast ihr leben gelassen. Dann all die korrupten Polizisten… Und nicht zuletzt waren die USA doch immer mit wem im Krieg oder hatte eine Abneigung. Sie wollten diese Waffe, um Zerstörung zu bringen. Daran zweifelte sie nicht. Doch tat Lex es wirklich nur, weil er es musste? Oder war es doch so, dass er einen Haufen Geld dafür bekam? Doch hatte er gerade dieses Geld überhaupt nötig?

„Du glaubst mir nicht…", sagte Lex und blickte betrübt unter sich.

„Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du mir glaubst…", fügte er hinzu und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zum Fenster. Seine Hände legte er in seinen Schoß und wartete auf die Reaktion von der Reporterin. Hatte er geschafft, was er bezweckte?

„Lex… Ich glaube dir… Ich war doch nur so geschockt!", lenkte Chloe ein und ging zu Lex. Sie kniete sich vor seinen Stuhl und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen erst richtig kennen gelernt und weiß nun, dass ich dir vertrauen kann.", sprach sie eindringlich auf den Glatzkopf ein, der nun seinen Kopf hob und Chloe in die flehenden Augen sah.

Etwas in ihm regte sich und sagte ihm, dass er se nicht ausnutzen durfte.

Langsam legte Lex seine Hand auf die von Chloe.

„Lass uns das vergessen, ja?", fragte er und lächelte unschuldig.

Chloe nickte.

„Ja… Ich will nicht schlecht denken. Wo du einen solch schönen Baum hast aufstellen lassen.", lachte sie und wischte sich dann eine kleine Träne, die sich ihren Weg aus ihrem Auge gebahnt hatte, von der Wange.

Lex nahm sie in seinen Arm und drückte sie.

„Ach Chloe… Lass uns nicht so streiten, wo wir uns doch jetzt so nahe stehen."

Chloe genoss das Gefühl des Verstandenwerdens. Auch wenn es eigentlich gerade nicht passte.

„Chloe… Ich will nur, dass wenigstens ein Mensch ehrlich zu mir ist. Und ich habe echt gehofft, dass du dieser Mensch sein wirst.", öffnete er sich ihr.

Chloe konnte ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment nicht einordnen. Sollte sie sich geehrt fühlen, oder sollte sie doch eher Angst vor so viel Ehrlichkeit von Seiten Lex bekommen?

Von Clark hatte sie so eine Offenheit nie erfahren. Stets hatte er ihr sein Geheimnis verschwiegen und sie wüsste es jetzt noch nicht, wenn Alicia nicht gewesen wäre. Sie allein hatte ihr die Augen geöffnet.

Wut ergriff von Chloe Besitz. Mit dem Abstand der letzten Wochen betrachtet, fragte sie sich jetzt gerade wirklich, warum sie Clark noch immer nachlief und ihm den Hof machte, wo er ihr nie vertraut hatte.

„Lex, mir kannst du vertrauen. Aber ich verlange, dass du mir so etwas sagst, dass du ehrlich mit mir bist und mich nicht anlügst. Ich will einfach nicht irgendwann wie der Ochs vorm Berg stehen und feststellen, dass ich dich nicht wirklich kenne.", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt von dem Mann zurück.

Lex wusste, dass er seine Worte sehr wohlweißlich und gut gewählt hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass er Chloe dort hatte, wo er sie hatte hinbekommen wollen. Ihnen stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Wirklich nichts.

„Ich verspreche es dir.", sagte er und nickte dabei.

Chloe lächelte. Sie war froh, dass nun alles geklärt war und sie hier bleiben konnte, ohn dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl zu haben.

Lex musterte Chloe eine Weile stumm.

„Mir scheint, du hast noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen… Du siehst traurig aus.", stellte Lex fest. Er war nun wieder in seinem Element, konnte den weltmännischen geben und ihr sein Wissen zu Teil kommen lassen.

Chloe ging schweigsam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf das Ledersofa, dass sich ebenfalls in Lex Büro befand. Sie sah zu ihm und fragte sich, wie sie ihre Gedanken formulieren sollte. Sie war ratlos und wusste selbst nicht genau, was mit ihr los war.

Lex wollte es ihr leichter machen und ging ebenfalls zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe, wo er sich in den Sessel neben der Couch setzte.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Bein.

„Hat es mit dem Essen heute Abend zu tun? Du warst doch sehr früh zurück…", sagte er und versuchte so eine Einleitung hinzubekommen.

Chloe nickte nur. Die Erinnerung an diesen katastrophalen Abend war noch sehr frisch und der Kloß, der sich in der zeit in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, war immer größer geworden.

„Es war so schrecklich… Ich erkenn Misses Kent gar nicht mehr wieder. Sie ist nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst.". Bei dem Gedanken trieb es der Blondine die Tränen in die Augen.

„Sie hat versucht, stark zu scheinen. Aber es ging nicht. Sie hat keine 3 Worte gesprochen und nur wenig gegessen. Sie ist erschreckend dünn…", sprach sie weiter.

Lex sah sie an.

„Doch das ist nicht alles?", vermutete er.

Wieder nickte Chloe und sah dann Lex eindringlich an.

„Clark… er müsste doch etwas tun! Aber mir scheint er und seine Mutter haben jegliche Verbindung zueinander verloren seit sein Vater tot ist.".

Lex seufzte und sah bedrückt aus. Er hatte zu den Kents nicht immer den besten Kontakt gehabt. Wobei er zu Misses Kent noch den besseren Draht hatte.

Klar, tat sie ihm Leid. Aber irgendwie konnte er auch nicht verstehen, wie man so den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren konnte.

„Chloe, du musst einen gewissen Abstand dazu gewinnen. Du kannst sie nicht retten, indem du da bist. Du wirst durch deine Anwesenheit wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas verändern. Misses Kent und auch Clark haben dieses Schicksal nicht verdient, aber war hat das schon? Lass ihnen einfach noch mehr Zeit. Vielleicht wird es besser.", äußerte sich Lex zu der Situation.

„Aber Clark ist mein Freund! Ich kann ihn doch nicht im stich lassen!", lenkte Chloe prompt ein. Sie empfand Lex Worte als hart. Und sie wollte es nicht einsehen. Sie war doch Clarks beste Freundin, also musste sie doch auch einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn haben!

„Chloe! Öffne die Augen vor der Realität! Clark hat sich eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht gemeldet, sich verschanzt. Und dann meldet er sich bei dir. Sporadisch. Kein Treffen seit dieser Zeit war schön oder gut. Jedes mal kamst du wieder und warst einfach nur fertig, weil er sich mehr dafür interessierte, was Lana gerade macht, als für das, was du machst! Also was ist Clark Kent für ein Freund?", ereiferte sich Lex.

Chloe standen wieder die Tränen in den Augen.

Doch nicht, weil ihr die Worte so wehgetan hatten, sondern weil sie im Grunde wusste, das Lex recht hatte.

Sie hatte ihm nach jedem Telefonat ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und er hatte ihr zugehört.

Clark dagegen interessierte sich nicht für sie. Doch sie entschuldigte ihn, denn er hatte selbst so viel um die Ohren.

Lex merkte, dass er langsam aber sicher Risse in die Mauer der Freundschaft zwischen Clark und Chloe brachte. Er konnte ihr tagtäglich mehr am Gesicht ansehen, dass auch sie sich mehr von einem Freund erwartete, als das, was Clark bereit war zu geben. Doch er wusste auch, dass es für heute genug war.

„Chloe. Geh ins Bett. Schlaf und morgen sieht die Welt vielleicht nicht mehr so grau aus.", sagte er und zog sie auf die Beine.

Chloe nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Freund Lex. Einem wirklich guten Freund…

Clark saß wie immer in seinem Loft und schaute aus dem kleine Fenster. Er ließ den Abend an sich vorbeiziehen. Er hatte das Theater langsam satt und wollte auch Chloe endlich sagen, dass sie ein nichts war. Eine Verräterin und er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.

Doch noch hielt ihn sein perfider Racheplan davor zurück. Noch brauchte er sie. Und Menschen, die man brauchte, die musste man nun mal bei der Stange halten…

Er legte sich auf seine Couch und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. In seinem Kopf hatte sich schon jetzt ein gewisses Szenario gebildet:

Lana, wie sie vor ihm stand mit dicken Tränen in den Augen, weil sie so schrecklich verletzt war.

Lana, wie sie ihn anflehte, sie doch zurückzunehmen, wie sie bettelte.

Es waren schöne Vorstellungen, die ihn ins Land der träume begleiteten.


End file.
